Love Forever Silent
by samptra
Summary: The war is over and things have changed, so has Harry. Battle worn and mysterious the black haired teen is for the battle of his life...winning Draco...
1. Afterwards

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter just this little fan fic

Parings: Harry x Draco, for now more later

Warnings: None yet, future lemon..OOC, fluff etc.

Story: The war is over and things have changed, so has Harry. Battle worn and mysterious the black haired teen is for the battle of his life...winning Draco...

Author's Note: Trying my hand at a Harry Potter fan fiction lol wish me luck! Hope you all like it, let me know and I'll write more.

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 1: Afterwards

* * *

_It had been years in the making 16 to be exact, and here it was the moment. It was what he'd been training for, groomed for, afraid of. It all came down that this moment, this night..._

"_This ends here...tonight Voldemort!" Green eyes blazed strongly as the sword flashed dangerously, "No more running, no more hiding tonight is the end!" _

_The two titans clashed for a final time. "Damn you...." a serpentine voice hissed moment's before the world exploded..._

_-#-#-#-_

The sun was streaming through the curtains playing across the slumbering figure in the bed. Pale blonde hair hung loose across the delicate face. The observer cocked his head slightly as sunshine coloured eyelashes fluttered open, revealing soft gray eyes. Chin resting on the bed the one watching smiled crookedly, happily. Gray eyes blinked slowly before an easy smile drifted across smooth features. "Morning Harry, how are you?"

Still smiling the one called Harry climbed onto the bed stretching out his long frame beside the smaller teen. A large scarred hand patted the blonde hair happily. Draco smiled, this was their morning routine. Still grinning Harry stood quickly fingers flicking rapidly before him, grey eyes narrowed watching closely, "Of course I'll be down in a minute". Nodding Harry left, still smiling slightly. Draco fell back in bed. His smile persisted, who would have thought living with Harry Potter, his sworn enemy would make him so happy.

Slowly the smile faded, but they all needed happiness now. The war with Voldemort had ended almost four months ago and they where still picking up the pieces. Lost family, friends, and loved ones. Draco had lost his family, although he hadn't really thought that bad. They where evil people as far as he was concerned. He had joined the side of the Light pretty fast once he'd finally realized what they where up to. In doing so he's grown closer to Harry.

Harry...the man was an enigma. And Harry was a man in every sense of the word. He had suffered more for the sake of the wizarding world then any mortal had right too. Yet he did it without complaint, shouldering the burden that had been thrust upon him. It was last year...their sixth year that he had changed so much. He threw himself into study, allowing only for Quidditch. He'd taken extra classes, and passed surprisingly enough all required courses for Hogwarts. He was technically already graduated. The smile appeared again on pale features.

Sitting up Draco drug himself out of bed, Harry had insisted Draco stay with him at Grimswauld place after the war, Draco's own mansion having burnt to the ground. So here he was happy to be with Harry...his secret crush. A flush appeared on his face, "Snap out of it Draco he's your friend...he won't like you like that." Angrily he pulled his cloths on, he couldn't help it though...he loved the strong, silent, handsome.... "Urg!" finished dressing he headed downstairs where his housemate was already preparing breakfast.

Delicious smells wafted through the house, "Smells good Harry," taking a seat he waited patiently. By unspoken rule Draco was not allowed to cook unless it was take out, after he nearly burnt down the house it had been the end of his attempts at cooking. Turning Harry's fingers flicked again in rapid succession, "Of course I love pancakes," Draco answered.

Turning back to the stove he easily flipped the doughy concoction. Draco admired the view, tall and broad Harry had filled out last year. Draco himself was tall and skinny by his estimation, but Harry was taller and way more muscular, had to be all that martial arts stuff he did. Harry had said that he need to have both his body and magic in tune in order to beat Voldemort...well he was right. He had barley lived through it.

Frowning Draco watched as Harry turned...here was the aftermath. Shaggy black hair fell forward on the strong tanned face, the hair although looking very cool hide his scar. Harry had once told Draco that he had been embarrassed by the scar wanting nothing more to hide it, now however there was more to conceal.

Whatever had happened to Harry that night no one will ever know. All they knew is what happened after.

_-#-#-#-_

_Tired, and dirty Draco, Ron, Herminoe, Dumbledore, Remus, and the rest of the Order waited in silence in the hospital waiting room. All where worried, but none more so then the pale blonde. _

_Finally, after what seemed like hours the med wizard appeared, all those present in the waiting room gathered around the stout wizard in white robes. "Well?" Ron's already pale complexion looked ghostly, "Well...he'll be ok but..." trailing off the older wizard looked infinitely sad. "He's lost the use of his left eye, his left eardrum has ruptured leaving him deaf on that side. There are hundreds of cuts, and bruises...the worst being a long gash on his neck from ear to ear...we don't think...we don't think he'll ever be able to speak again." Glancing around at the tear streaked faces clustered around the doctor sighed, "He's saved us all...and sacrificed so much..." turning to leave the med wizard paused, "He can go home in a couple of days..."_

_No one spoke a word as the watched the retreating figure, just silent tears for the fallen hero._

_-#-#-#-_

It had been that faithful night, when everyone's life changed. From there it had been hard for all of them, none more so then Harry who had suffered both physically and mentally. Learning sign language had been hard to learn, Draco could read it better then he could sign, but Harry was fluent. Nothing every seemed to phase him anymore, so calm and relaxed.

Draco thought of the firs time he'd seen Harry's face without bandages. His left eye had a scar from his forehead through his eye ending just below his jaw. The left eye was useless now a milky orb that glared blankly into the world, baring only the faint traces of the emerald it had once been.

That's not where it ended though, lost in thought Draco's eye wandered to the three small scar that where parallel to one another across his lips. The white lines pulling tight with every twitch of those beautiful lips. Glancing lower Draco gazed upon the one scar that made him maddest...the one that Harry showed only to him. The twisted white line that ran across his throat from ear to ear. The one the professionals believed had nicked his vocal cords, thus the great and famous Harry Potter had lost his power of speech.

A tanned hand passed before his vision, a single emerald eye looked at Draco questioningly, The blonde felt a sense of raging helplessness...hundreds of scars adorned that form...he'd seen them. So much pain...training, battles, the war...they had all left there mark on him. And Harry was all the stronger for it. Draco didn't realize he was crying till he felt the a single digit touch his face. Without thinking Harry pushed his hair out of face, the useless eye looking listlessly at the sad blonde before him.

Without warning Draco leaned forward pulling Harry into a hug, "I'm so sorry...I wish...I wish that I could take some of that pain away Harry." Shocked at the first the silent teen quickly returned the hug more then happy to hold the little one in his arms. Breaking apart Harry placed two fingers under the blondes chin, 'It's ok' he signed in the air, 'I'm happy now.' Smiling he felt the scar tissue pull on his lips.

Wiping tears from his eyes Draco smiled slightly, "Me too Harry..." a sudden tension crackled in the air. An almost sense of anticipation. Till it was broken by the arrival of an owl, a large tawny one that could only mean one thing, "School letters..." Draco sighed. He was looking forward to getting back to school...but he didn't want to leave what he had here...here with Harry he felt...he felt safe. Grabbing the envelope with his name on it he opened the think envelope reading the new supplies and books he needed. "Bah...advanced potions my ass..." grumbling he looked over at Harry who seemed to have stopped breathing.

He was holding a letter of his own which seemed to be written in Dumbledore's flowing script. "Harry what is it?" Slowly the silent teen smiled secretively, "What made you so happy?" the blonde asked. Handing the letter over Harry continued to smirk slightly. Draco quickly read the letter to himself. "Dear Mr. Potter...blah blah blah in honour of great courage blah blah unique situation blah blah...we are pleased to inform you this fall you will be joining the staff as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher..." trailing off gray eyes went wide. Glancing up he locked eyes with Harry. "You knew?" nodding Harry's smile grew wider, and Draco couldn't help grin as well.

"Harry you know what this means?" bitting his bottom lip slightly trying not to grin Harry shook his head, "This means shopping!" whooping with delight Draco ran back up stairs to change, "Get ready Harry, we're headed to Diagon Alley..." the blonde missed the look of panic that crossed Harry's face. The tall black haired man had not appeared in public since his defeat of Voldomort...he couldn't...he...only Draco had ever seen him like this. Seen what he truly looked like without all those bandages.

But he couldn't let Draco down...dashing upstairs he too changed to something more presentable then black track pants and plain shirt. His wardrobe was still bare as ever and just as baggy. Harry had giving up wearing the mandatory robes last year. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just didn't have the freedom of movement he needed. His fighting skills had been honed to a fine edge and he refused to let them go. No teacher had ever reprimanded him for not wearing them. Guess they hadn't expected him to live.

Tugging on a pair of ill fitting jeans he threw a black zip hoddie over his t-shirt, thinking himself somewhat ready he reached for the sword. His hand stopping millimetres from the cold steel. The war was over now...Godric Gryffindor's sword gleamed brightly in the sun from his window. He'd been using the sword since the summer of his sixth year, Dumblodore had said he would need it and he was right.

Magic, he had leaned came from within you...the wand was a was a way to channel all that energy. But it didn't have to be a wand, you could use anything to channel and Harry's wand was twin to Voldomorts so it would never work. The sword though....had been his constant companion for a year now. Stepping away he shook his head...no the war was over. He had no use for such things. Turning to leave he was momentarily stopped by his reflection.

Halting he eyed the repulsive creature in the mirror. Horribly disfigured...how could Draco bare to look at him everyday? Why would Draco want someone like me. He wasn't sure why he put himself through this, keeping hope alive that one day he would be able to hold the beautiful blonde...to make him his...shaking his head he sighed, those where not thought he should have. Draco was far to good for him, Draco needed someone who wasn't tainted by blood.

Glaring at his reflection again he pulled his long unruly hair forward. The black mop was barely long enough for a ponytail but it easily concealed the left side of his face. Glancing around he grabbed a black bandanna he used to keep his hair back with when he cleaned. Wrapping the material around his neck he check him self in the mirror again for the most part he looked alright. Sighing he trudged out into the hall to meet his secret love.

"All set Harry?" Sighing he nodded slipping on his skater shoes he eyed Draco appreciatively. The blonde was always immaculately dressed, gray dress pants with a black button down shirt... a nice charcoal coloured on top of that. He looked good enough to eat. Flushing Harry straightened signing he was ready to go.

TBC....


	2. Of Tattooed Models

Author's Note: Wow...I'm super inspired to write at this stoy. Lol better not tell my Nartuo fans or I'm and dead women lol. I'd like to thank my reviewers;

Mithros: Thanks for the review

chisox727: I realize my spelling grammar are terrible I have dyslexia and unfortunately I go through beta's like water they never seem to stay with me. As to your other bit of advice, lol I'm by no means new to fan fic writing and if you've read any of my other stories you'll see I usually take my time evolving relationships. Thanks for the review.

Mesentente: Thanks for the review, hope you like the new chapter.

PSL: Thanks so much for sticking by me no matter how long I make you wait for chapters bows arigatou from the bottom of my heart.

Someone Close: lol turkey bird I'll thank you personally later winks

drace-hunter: Glad you like it, hope you don't get fed up in the Draco Harry world lol, thanks for the review!

Sheree: Thanks so much for the review, no worried they'll be together soon enough but not too soon lol

Alora: Thanks for the review hope you like the new chapter.

OoMaxwellDemonOo: I love scars too drools I think there so incdeably sexy lol hope you like the new chapter!

Ok guys that does it! Hope you like the new chapter, let me know what you think!

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 2: Of Tattooed Models

* * *

Apperating at the leaky Cauldron wasn't a great idea. The second they recognized Harry they had been on him. Shaking hands, wanting autographs... scared he had glance to Draco for help the blonde being more then willing to help out. "Alright everyone enough of this, Harry is no celebrity..." it sounded cold hearted but to Harry it was beautiful, the crowed backed off murmuring while the two boys disappeared into the back ally.

Now they strode around Diagon Ally, or at least Draco strode Harry followed not minding a bit about Draco's chatter or where they went. He did mind however the whispers and glances that followed him, although that was nothing new. Surprisingly enough Draco was a born chatter box, but upbringing had forced him to be silent and keep his opinions secret. With Harry unable to talk...Draco was making up for lost time. "So anyway, can you believe that Pansy and Blaise?" Shuddering they entered the book store "I mean ewww...I can't imagine that can you?"

Shaking his head Harry followed as Draco picked up the books he needed. Glancing around the taller black haired teen took in the scene, old habits from the war memorize the layout and all possible escapes and attack areas. No sign of anything but some kids in the younger years at school, and new pale faced, awe filled faces of first years. Headed to his favourite section he browsed the newest copies of manuals on the Defence Against Dark Arts...it seemed after the war everyone had become an expert on the subject and everyone and there dog had wrote a book on it.

"Harry...do you have my letter I need to know what books I need." Nodding Harry juggled Draco's bags attempting to extract the parchment from his pocket. Giving up he sighed presenting his hip to Draco, laughing the blonde fished the thick document out. "Thanks Harry...although I suppose I'll have to call you Professor soon..." blushing Harry shook his head. Still laughing Draco went off down another aisle to look for his required material.

Harry set the bags and packages he was carrying on the floor at his feet, hiking his slipping pants up he sighed silently picking up an interesting looking volume called '_The Night the World Ended'_. Flipping through the pages, Harry smiled crookedly, the author had made his participation in the final battle sound like a bloody heroic victory where he single handedly defeated the Dark forces. Shaking his head the black haired teen felt sad, when will they learn...it was only through the hundreds of wizard and witches that died and those that lived that the war was won.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter?" startled out of his reverie Harry looked up blinking. Before him stood a young women dressed in what looked to be the latest in fashionable muggle clothing. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Potter but do you have a moment?" Cocking his head to the side Harry looked the girl over, she was pretty, tall and slender her dark brown hair streaked through with blonde hung past her shoulders. Her clear grey eyes started at him intently, "You see I have a proposition for you. I work for YWM, Young Wizarding Magazine and I would like to use you as a model." Startled Harry blinked several times before shaking his head vehemently, the women held up her hands, "I know how you must feel, but Mr. Potter right now you are the hottest item in the Wizarding world. They can't get enough of you, and if you where to model for us then...."

At this point Draco returned glancing at the girl warily, "Harry is everything ok?" wide eyes Harry quickly flicked his fingers explaining what this lady wanted, "She wants you to model for YWM? Harry that's great!" the black haired teen looked shocked. Turning to the women Draco asked some questions of his own, "What exactly would he have to do?" the lady smiled "We have a line of hip new cloths for the younger more progressive generations of wizards. We would like Harry to model these cloths for us, sort of a spokes figure you know. In return we offer him all the cloths he models as well as a 1000 galleon." Draco's eyes widened, Harry was furiously shaking his head. "Ummm...hold on a second would? I'll talk it over with him..."

Tugging Harry several feet away Draco looked into a single green eye, "Harry this is a great opportunity! You get to keep all the cloths you get." Panicking Harry flicked his fingers, 'Draco I can't I'm hideous I can't model...my scars' the blonde reached up grasping the hard callused hands of his friend, "Harry...your beautiful..." both teens froze staring at each other. Harry flushed slightly from the complement as Draco tried hard to make it seem like the compliment hadn't meant as much as it had. "You should try it...please..." sighing Harry looked dejectedly at the blonde. 'Alright, but you have to come with me,' Harry signed, "It's a deal."

Returning to the women the Draco gave her their answer, "Great! Come by the address on this card tomorrow around 9 and well get you all set up," handing them her card she waved goodbye "See you then!"

-#-#-#-

That night found Harry sitting in the living room reading a new Dark Arts book while Draco watched TV. The pureblood wizard found he had developed a fascination with the muggle device and had set out to watch as many programs as he could. The blonde had a whole weekly schedule of shows he liked. Not to mention movies...Harry found it all greatly amusing.

During a commercial break Draco disappeared for several minutes only to reappeared again holding a wrapped box. Wandering over to where Harry sat reading he placed the little wrapped package on the book his crush was reading. Startled Harry looked up at the excited blonde looking at him. "Go on open it, I got it today for you..." setting the book down in his lap Harry carefully unwrapped the package, paper aside he took the lid off the black box peering inside. Eyes widening he looked again at Draco then the contents of the box.

Inside on a bed of velvet sat a thick strip of black leather, the leather was completely smooth except for a small section to the right of the middle where the initials HP had been carved into it. Touching the strip he was awed by the velvety soft feel of the leather, not entirely sure what it was for he looked questioningly up at Draco. "It's a choker of sorts...here I'll show you..." leaning forward Draco untied the bandanna wrapped around Harry's neck. Next he took the leather and fastened it in place. Conjuring a mirror he held if up in front of Harry, "What do you think?"

Tanned fingers ran gently over the smooth feeling band, the trendy little piece covered his scar completely, and it did it better then the bandanna. 'Thank you Draco...' Harry flicked his fingers, "No problem."

-#-#-#-

'How did I ever let you talk me into this?' Harry's signed as they headed up the stairs of this rather posh building. Smiling Draco kept pace with the larger teen "No idea...I think it'll be good for you." Snorting soundlessly Harry and Draco made there way inside. Instantly they where greeted with a far to perky receptionist who bid them to take a seat.

So the pair sat and waited for the mysterious women to come meet them. They were not disappointed. "Ahh Harry you here! Excellent! Ready to get started?" it was the same odd women as yesterday with her fashionable clothing, which now made sense to Harry. The pair was lead into a back room with rows of clothing on hangers, huge mirrors and a small little back drop and camera. A man waved to them as they entered the room obviously knowing the women.

"Ok Mr. Potter, this is Gareth our photographer. He's excellent at what he dose best in the business so please just relax and we'll make this as painless as possible..." the women laughed at her own joke. Narrowed green eye followed her across the room 'Who are you?' tanned fingers moved in the air before him. 'My name is Gillian, but people call me Gilly,' she signed back. Startled Harry blinked rapidly before smiling. "Ok then...Mr. Malfoy have a seat here and Harry here's the first outfit..." gesturing to the little curtained off area she handed the still stunned raven haired teen the clothing.

Draco in the meantime settled himself in the chair, excited to see what Harry would actually look like in half decent clothing. He was not disappointed. The first outfit was defiantly not your everyday wear, skin tight black leather pants lovingly hugged every curve of that boys beautiful backside. The shirt was long sleeve, completely fish net. Draco giggled, at the embarrassed look on Harry's face. Through the fishnet Draco could easily see the Harry's nipple ring the small silver hoop in his right nipple was visible through the porous material.

Still smiling Draco could also see Harry's tattoo's. He remember every time the dark haired man had got the markings. The first had been the Chinse writing along his left side, Honour, Courage, Life and Death, the four symbols stacked one on top of another along his abs. Harry stood unmoving as the girl named Gilly accesorised for him, adding necklaces, chains, rings and assortment of fangles to the outfit. She cackled madly at the nipple ring "I love it!"

Chuckling quietly he watched as the blonde women turned Harry studying his back. Draco loved the tattoo's on Harry's back. Black angel wings adorned his shoulder blades...Draco still remembered the night Harry had shown him those...

-#-#-#-

"_Hey Draco can I show you something?" the blonde looked up from his book. The pair had been studying in the library looking up new spells and for the DA. "Sure Harry what is it?" the raven haired boy fidgeted before presenting Draco with his back. Startled gray eyes watched as the hem of the shirt the black haired teen wore was lifted._

_Gasping Draco covered his mouth, the first thing he noticed was the scars seemly hundreds of twisted white lines that adorned that once smoothed tanned skin. The next thing that stood out where the wings. Black angel wings. Not too big and not to small, they started at his shoulder blades ending when his ribcage did. "Oh Harry...there beautiful..."_

_Smiling Harry once again lowered his shirt, pleased. Draco watched as his secret crush returned to his book grinning. The blonde sighed...he had loved Harry's slow transformation, first the operation to do away with the glasses, he had said they would hinder him. The earrings, four in his left, three in his right two high in the cartilage. The nipple ring had come next...then the writing on his stomach now the wings._

_The only thing Draco hadn't liked was the marks left by the endless training...Harry pushing himself to the very limits of human endurance then going further still. _

_-#-#-#-_

Now those tattoos that Draco found so utterly sexy looked even better. Practically drooling he watched as Harry was paraded by in outfit after outfit. Prep, skater punk, sophisticated, casual, jock, party animal...Harry pulled off every single one of the looks. Gilly was beside her self with joy. Not many models where able to do that.

Draco adjusted himself discreetly, cursing the tight jeans he'd worn today. Not that it wasn't worth it, Harry looked gorgeous, and the blonde felt smug when he saw Harry time after time refuse to removed the choker Draco hd gotten him. Surrendering Gilly had let it go saying it could be a sort of signature for Harry.

The day wore on and as fun as it was too see Harry looking so fine Draco was getting board just watching...he wanted to touch. "Draco down boy...look only, no touching..." he muttered to himself quietly. "Ok Harry last one, lets make it a good one!" Gilly clapped her hands excitedly this was going to be the best fashion section in YWM ever.

Looking extremely disgruntled Harry reappeared in a pair of baggy blue jeans riding indecently low on slim hips, and skin tight white t-shirt that rode up on toned abdomen. Untied black boots, and black cuff finished the ensemble. Casually appreciating the outfit Draco noticed something for the first time. The low pants revelled a tattoo he'd never seen. It was what looked to be...squinting he tried to make it out. Grumbling agin he took out his glasses...he needed then for distances but rarely wore them he though they looked terrible. At this moment however, curiosity won out.

Glancing over at the blonde Harry smiled he saw his adorable little one squinting at his hip before putting on those glasses. The raven haired man sighed longingly, the square glasses with black frames gave the little blonde an air of sophistication made him look so...so...so beautiful. It took several seconds for Harry to realize what Draco was looking at. He grinned, wondering if Draco liked the little dragon on his right hip. He'd gotten two tattoos just before the final battle.

Although Draco had seen everything he had, he'd never seen those two. The small dragon was curled in on itself, resting and in Harry's opinion looking smug. Just like his little dragon. The dragon had been for Draco a way to always remember his love. Decided to show Draco his other one Harry turned showing his back. He heard the soft gasp and grinned widely.

Draco had finally seen the small dragon below Harry's hip, the little creature was adorable. Smiling he rested his chin in his palm dreamily looking at his crush wanting nothing more then to trace every line, tattoo and piercing on that hard body. Idly fantasizing he watched Harry turn and reveal yet another tattoo he'd never seen. Words...in old script on Harry's lower back "Dulce Et Decorum Est Pro Patria Mori..." Draco whispered aloud, where had he heard that phrase before...where...suddenly he remembered. Gasping he heard the shutter of the camera click for the final time.

"Thanks Mr. Potter that's a rap, "Gilly said turning to the photographer chatting excited. Draco looked paler then usual as Harry disappeared into the change room..."No...not Harry he couldn't he?"

TBC...


	3. New Beginnings

Author's Note: Ok guys here's chapter three, as always I apologize for the spelling and grammar, if anyone is interested in betaing for me I'd love it. I write strictly yaoi (male x male) romance stories, Gundam Wing, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, and now Harry Potter. They are rated R to NC-17, if your interested e-mail me please and we can work something out. For my thank you's:

Mithros: Lol don't worry about it all is explained in this chapter, thanks for the review.

Bookworm2000: Indeed you are right

Alora: Hopefully this explains it for you, thanks for the review.

Draco23Luver: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Hope you like the chapter.

Slash-Lover: Hope this is updated soon enough for you! Thanks muchly for the review!

Ozumas girl: This chapter does explain everything hopefully, thanks for the review!

Night: Lol I've had to many death threats these days. I do wanna make Harry and Draco more intimate, but they need to evolve slowly...it's gonna be good though when it does happen.

KitsuneAkai13: Thanks very much for the review, I hope you like the new chapter.

Starrarose: Thanks for the review!

M'Lady: Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori...all is raveled, thanks for taking the time to review.

Tsuyuno: Lol i think you figured it out, and I love history I always try to work it into my stories through quote or what have you. Thanks muchly for the review.

Aguaverde91: Thanks for the review please enjoy the chapter!

PSL: #blushs# ahhh gomen...I'm terrible with grammar and what's not, but I'm in the market for a beta #nods# so please bare with me. As always thanks for your support!

Shikashinigami: Lol thanks, but I'm not that a good a write I just write what I think about. The stories just come to life in my head. Thanks for the review!

Ok thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, now on with the third chapter!

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 3: New Beginnings

* * *

"_There you are..." grey eyes looked up at the approaching figure. "Hermione and Ron said you took off during dinner...something bothering you?" The pale blonde stared at the floor, hugging his knees tightly, not saying a word. The gangly figure above him sighed before sliding down the wall sitting next to Draco. Wincing Harry held his side, his ribs had been fractured last week and the pain was still present._

_Draco glanced at his new companion. Head leaning back against the cold stone wall, eyes closed, Harry Potter looked for all the world like he was asleep. Long jean clad legs stretched out in front of him, the gray hoddie he wore had the sleeves pushed up revealing strong, tanned fore arms which currently where crossed across that wide chest. "I could sit here all night you know, and you can ignore me, and deny me till the very end, but something is bothering you..."_

_Startled the blonde tore his eyes away from those strong arms to Harry's face. The raven haired teen still sat relaxed eyes closed, but a vague smile played about his lips. 'He's so beautiful...' blushing Draco dropped his eyes again, he should have these thoughts...he_ _wouldn't... couldn't... shouldn't... love Harry Potter... _

"_Where did that one come from?" the blonde spoke for the first time, gesturing with his chin the smaller of the two stared intently at the white scar across the top of that delicious looking forearm. Green eyes opened glancing down, 't tell you they just seem to keep popping up." Sadly Draco closed his eyes, "Why don't you go see a Madame Pomfry? She could heal those ribs in a day...broken arms...scars...she could make them all go away..." the Slytherin hurt every time he saw Harry wince, or limp, or anything...it hurt him. Every time the one he loved hurt._

"_Pain is in your mind, learning to work past it, ignore it, and push it away makes you stronger." Harry said glancing at the pale figure beside him. "Why do you need to be so strong!?" Draco had, had enough, "You don't need to be stronger you're the most powerful wizard of our time! Even Dumbledore cannot hope to compete with you, yet you insist on torturing yourself. Why Harry?! Who are you trying to impress? You push yourself and push and push and one of these days your going to push to far and then...and then...where will we be?" the blonde could no longer choke back the sobs that had been threatening all night to break out. "Don't you get tired Harry? Tired of being who you are, and what you know you need to do?" crystal tears tracked across pale cheeks._

_Unruffled by the sudden outburst Harry reached over to his companion easily scooping the smaller teen up. Without saying a word he settled the blushing blonde between his outstretched legs, holding the sobbing boy close. "S'ok Draco....it's ok, let it out..." Harry murmured stroking fine, pale hair. Whispering nonsensical words of comfort to the weeping Draco. _

_Finally he subsided laying peacefully in the embrace of his secret crush. The silence was heavy with anticipation and trepidation. Draco had asked...and now he almost dreaded the answers he would receive. The wait was torture, but worth it when that soft strong voice began to speak to him, " I could tell you a story about a very, very angry young man. A small boy neglected most of his life, thinking he'd been rejected from society as he knew it. Till one day a giant saved him, opened his eyes to a completely new world. One where he was accepted, and yes maybe even a little revered, but all that meant nothing to the boy because he was finally accepted somewhere." _

_The blonde shifted in the embrace looking up at Harry, those pretty green eyes had a misty far off look in them, as memories boiled forth as he continued to speak. "Soon he learned what he truly was, or at least what everyone expected him to be. He learned of his destiny, his curse...prophecy. Of course what youth wouldn't rile against it? Childhood taken before it could even begin, a burden to be shouldered at a tender age. He was so angry...he took it out on everyone one around him. All those who loved him, who had accepted him. But he knew...deep down he knew...and one day he accepted that if he wanted to keep what he'd waited so long to have he'd have to fight to protect it." Serious, piercing emerald eyes looked directly into grey, "To hold what I love so much safe...I have to fight. I can scream, and cry, and yell till the bitter end but it won't change what I have to do. Yeah I hate it, I get tired but it has to be done. A necessary evil if you will. I train, fighting, hoping that one day it will be over and I'll be free to live as I please. So until then I'm going to get stronger, I'm going to train till the day I'm facing what I fear most."_

_Draco could feel the silent tears start again, he could feel for him so acutely and strongly. This wasn't Harry Potter that skinny pale child who had first graced the halls of Hogwarts, this was Harry Potter the man who now sought to protect these very halls. Draco felt ashamed, Harry had been given raw deal all his life, but he had made the most of it. The blonde had only recently been given challenges and here he was rallying against the unfairness of the world._

_As if reading his mind Harry gave the small blonde a squeeze, "Believe me I've cried oceans of tears, I've ripped and tore at the world, I screamed at the injustice of life...but eventually I just realized I couldn't change what had been, but I could control what is going to be." Chuckling the Gryffindor ruffled pale blonde hair, "That's sort of my motto now, 'look to tomorrow' and just hope the sun goes on rising and that I go on living."_

_This time Draco wept silently, safe and secure in the arms of him enemy._

_He wouldn't,_

_couldn't,_

_shouldn't,_

_love Harry Potter._

_-_#-#-#-

Harry sat reading one of his newest Dark Arts book, half listening to the TV and the blonde at the other end of the couch. They had been home for several hours now and Harry was worried, Draco hadn't said anything since they had left the photo shot. Supper had been silent, which was nothing new to Harry, but Draco was a chatter box. Now they sat in silence, opposite ends of the couch one watching TV, the other reading.

Without warning Harry felt a weight in his lap, looking down from his book he met stormy eyes. Draco's beautiful face stared up a him from his new position on the larger teens lap. "Harry...I saw that tattoo today..." trailing off the blonde fidgeted slightly before settling. Harry closed his book carefully placing it on the coffee table beside the couch.

"The dragon was cute, but that one on your back..." nodding silently he watched as Draco seemed to struggle with something. "When did you get it?" bronze fingers flicked in the air above Draco, 'Just before the final fight.' Sighing the blonde looked sad, "Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori," he quoted softly "How sweet and fitting it is to die for ones country 1." Nodding Harry gauged the look in grey eyes. For some reason his little one looked angry, he didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"You never expected to live did you? For Merlin sakes Harry, how could you live thinking you where going to die that night." The dark haired man looked unperturbed, 'I accepted my death, it happens to everyone eventually. I choose to be ready should it happen, rather then live in fear of it.' The blonde stood striding around the living room, "Dammit...when did you become so wise?...but you have to understand...if you had died I don't know what I would have done, or the Order, or Hermione, or Ron even. We need you Harry can't you see that?" Smiling sadly Harry looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching the scarred digits. Finally the fingers moved in now familiar patterns, 'Live each day like it was your last, regret nothing, and never look back.'

The wind was throughly taken from Draco's sails. Bluster gone he sat beside his love once again, "When did you start making so much sense?" Grinning Harry flicked his fingers, 'I always have no one listens...' smirking slightly Draco pushed loose blonde hair out of his face, the long strands where coming loose from the short ponytail. Pulling the elastic out he ran his fingers through the fine strands, when a sudden thought struck him. "Harry I want to change how I look..."

The raven haired man looked up from his newly retrieved book, eyebrow raised in question. "What you look different why can't I?" he asked falling into snotty brat mode as Harry liked to call it. "You up for a trip into muggle London?" Shrugging the tall black haired teen replaced his book on the table standing, 'Let's go.'

-#-#-#-

'Why are you doing this Draco?' Harry signed looking around at the mass of tattoo patters lining the walls. "Because, I'm different now aren't I? I'm tired of being the prim proper Malfoy, I want tolook like I feel." Grinning slightly Harry watched the little blonde attempt to pick out a tattoo, "What about this one?" he pointed to a intricate looking design, just lines looping back and forth in no real particular pattern. 'Where?' Harry signed, the blonde looked thoughtful "My lower back...and I like you Chinese symbols. I want two here..." he pointed to the area just about his pant line, near his hip. Nodding his approval Harry's attention was caught by a small, Celtic cross. 'I'll get that one,' he signaled pointing to the cross.

The pair headed to back where the tattoo's where finishing up several other customers. Just before they entered the back room Draco looked nervously at Harry "It doesn't hurt that much does it?" Smirking Harry walked ahead in followed by an even paler blonde then before.

Draco wasn't sure how long it had taken, it could have been hours it could have been minutes. All he knew was it hurt. He had no idea how Harry had made it through all his tattoos. The raven haired man had taken only several minutes to receive his latest addition, then spent the rest of the time holding the blondes hand.

Once finished Draco felt elated. He'd done it, "Look Harry don't they look good?" Smiling softly the darker haired one nodded, running his hand through his hair. Draco smiled suitably reassured, "Yours looks good to." He said pointing to the small cross on the inside of his right wrist.

'Thanks, going home now?' the blonde grinned answering Harry, "Hell no we're off to a piercing place now!" Sighing Harry followed, trying hard to hide his grin. It didn't take them overly long to find a promising looking place, and before long Draco had knew what he wanted. "Ok Harry...I want one in my belly button, one in my tongue, and one of these bars in my ear." Harry looked at the pictures nodding compliance, "And you Harry need to get one in your eyebrow..." grinning Draco pointed at the picture. The raven haired teen frowned, 'Really?' he signed. Rolling silver eyes Draco drug them over to the pierciest, "Yes Harry really."

-#-#-#-

That night Draco lay in bed quietly, trying not to move over much. He hurt...a lot. But he was happy. He looked different, he was the new and improved Draco Malfoy, and he had Harry. Maybe not like he wanted but Harry was his best friend and he didn't want to ruin that for the world.

Turning slightly he thought back over the day....it had been long, and earth shattering. Draco's life was changing so fast around him, and he was happy for it. Quicksilver eyes drifted shut slowly...

He couldn't...wouldn't...shouldn't...love Harry Potter...

But he did.

TBC...

1- Lol congratulations to all the Latin fans out there who solved my little, 'mystery' quote. Yes, Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori means 'How sweet and fitting it is to die for ones country.' It was a popular epitaph for World War I soldiers on their graves. I guess the irony was the fitting part.


	4. Interrupted

Author's Note: Hey all Happy New year and what's not...man my New Year's sucked personally, I ended up in the emergency room -- not a good scene. For my thank you's;

Mithros: As always thanks so much for taking the time to review!

Aquilus: Glad you like it aside from grammar, and spelling and what's not thanks so much for reviewing.

Kari073: No worries dude there will be tonnes of fluffy and sap, but also little nastly I'm bad what can I say?

Lovely Sorrow: Thanks so much for the review hope you like the new chapter.

Starrarose: Thanks glads you likes!

NeedlePoint: I'm glad the flashback scenes are working out this is the second time I've put them in as a sort of underlying story line of the past. Hard to keep things straight sometimes --, thanks for reviwing!

KitsuneAkai13: Thanks I'm trying to give a little more background on the boys and sort of how they progressed to this point, as well as moving forward.

Alora: Harry comfort eh? Lol you'll love this chapter thanks for the review!

PSL: As always thanks so very, very much for putting up with my sorry ass writing!

R.mai: Like the new name btw, sorry no beta yet sigh I haven't given up hope yet though! Thanks for the review.

Chisox727: Thanks for the review!

Tammy C: Thanks, I hope you like the new chapter!

Slash-Lover: Yeah, Harry loves Draco in all his moods lol As you shall soon see!

Kk that about sums it up, little warning for this chapter, talk of eating disorders. I'm sorry to all the Draco fans out there for this one, but I love the blonde to death. Well hope you like it, let me know what you think, still looking for a beta btw! hint hint

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 4: Interrupted

* * *

It had been a good week since the photo day, and Draco's impetuous adventure into muggle London. Now the pair of teens sat at the breakfast table, each sneaking glances at the other before quickly looking away, Harry reading the latest on current events while Draco read the business section from the paper. "Hey Harry you ever thought of investing your money into something? I mean you could make millions." Grinning slightly the Gryffindor looked up, setting down his paper section he signed his answer, 'Why? I've already got enough money.' Draco sighed setting his paper down as well, "Yes but you could have more..." the blonde said huffily. Laughing silently Harry gathered up the breakfast plates.

The Slytheren sat sulky in his seat muttering about 'fun' and 'businesses'. Getting great amusement from the ruffled blonde Harry was setting about tidying the kitchen when the owl flew in. Neither of the males recognized the well groomed, barn owl. "Whose it from do you suppose?" Draco said absently standing to accept the folder attached to the owl's leg. Shrugging Harry resumed cleaning while Draco opened the large manilla envelope. Inside where two copies of the latest YWM. "Oh Harry...look at this!" curious the black haired teen walked over to where the blonde one was standing.

Glancing over the shorter ones shoulder Harry eyed the glossy magazine, on the front was a picture of him wearing a black turtleneck and jeans. The photo of him was smiling, hands in pockets, dark hair falling over his bad eye, while his good eye sparkled an deep emerald. The words 'Hero or Bad Boy?' where written across the bottom . As far as Harry was concerned that good looking person on the front was in no way him.

As far as Draco was concerned, it was about time people saw Harry for the beautiful person he was. "Wow...looks good eh Harry?" shrugging again, the taller of the two returned to cleaning, while Draco sat down to read the magazine. As he opened it a slip of parchment fell out onto his lap. It was addressed to both of them in flowing pink script.

Opening the document, the blonde read the contents aloud, "Dear Harry and Draco, thanks so much once again for coming in. Here are several copies of the magazine that will be on sale today, please enjoy and thank you again. Gilly." Looking up grey eyes met single emerald, "Well there you are then Mr. Celebrity." Laughing Draco flipped through the magazine.

The pictures where amazing. The large colour spread covered most of the magazine, as picture after picture of Harry, bringing fond memories of looking at him up close in those cloths. Draco remembered receiving the promised wardrobe several days ago, thankful that Harry finally had some decent clothing. The unfortunate part was Harry wore exactly what he felt like, whether it matched or not. Draco sighed, it was unfortunate, but at the same time it added a certain charm that he couldn't place.

Just like the pictures he was currently looking at, all of them where Harry in different cloths, but fundamentally he looked the same. He held an aura of power and mystery. It was something that sent chills up Draco's back. The blonde blushed madly as a slinky Harry in tight fitting clothing and fishnet stared coyly up at him, he was defiantly holding onto this magazine.

Looking at the blushing blonde oddly the raven haired teen sighed, finishing up the dishes.

-#-#-#-

That afternoon Draco was lounging about on the couch watching TV while Harry was off in the garage tinkering with some muggle contraption a 'moto bike' or some such thing. Feeling rather drowsy the blonde idly cat napped drifting in and out of consciousness.

In the garage Harry wiped grease stained hands on his coveralls. Currently the Gryffindor stood studying the pieces of the motorcycle before him. It was sort of a hobby of his, fixing up the old cars or bikes. There was noting magical about it, just good, clean work that always satisfied him. Blowing a wisp of dark hair out of his eyes, Harry scrutinized the spark plug, for sure the damn thing would need to be...his thoughts trailed off as a funny feeling rose in the pit of his stomach.

Hard training and practice had honed his sense to imbalances in the environment around him. This particular feeling was very familiar. Dropping the plug Harry dashed from the garage into the main house, running with what seemed to be unnatural speed. Entering the doors his fears where confirmed by the screams of pain piercing the air.

Following the cries he ran hell bent for the living room, where Draco was crying out in pain thrashing violently on the sofa. Without though, and practiced ease he gathered the slim blonde to him holding his trashing limbs tight. Draco snapped awake instantly, disoriented and scared. "No! Please no...help me please!" the blonde struggled against the much stronger hold briefly. The fight was short as always, as the Slytherin was overpowered.

Harry knew what came next, as the pale figure collapsed against him. Harsh quick breathing was the begin before Draco had a full blown panic attack. Unable to speak the words of comfort he knew the blonde needed, Harry held him tight gently rocking the shaking body in his arms.

Altering his aura slightly the powerful wizard sent thoughts of healing and calmness to Draco curled in his arms. Moments ticked by, as slowly but surely Draco calmed, slipping once more into slumber. Harry knew the second the precious bundle in his arms was asleep. As the taught body completely relaxed in slumber. Easily he lifted the far to skinny blonde, carrying him upstairs to his bed.

Carefully Harry tucked the blonde away, before silently leaving the room. Shutting the door quietly he leaned against the hard wood closing his eyes in frustration. The war had hurt them all...not always on the outside though. Looking down as his bare arms Harry traced a scar idly, his wounds where physical...he's made his peace long ago. Now he lived for the moment, the day...Draco though...his wounds ran much deeper.

The nightmares, the panic attacks....the anorexia. The last had surprised Harry the most, it was a secret shared only by the two of them. Something that Harry had helped Draco get through, and continued to do so.

Pushing away from the door Harry shook his head, as if clearing away invisible cobwebs. Heading for the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of butterbeer. Seating himself at the table he idly swirling the liquid around the bottle staring off into space. An important looking Screech owl slew in the open window, settling it's self on the back of the chair across from Harry. Arching an eyebrow Harry watched as the bird fluffed itself importantly before, graciously offering his leg, and the letter attached to it.

Accepting the delivery, he handed the owl some treats from the container on the counter. Glancing at the letter held in his hand, he sighed recognizing the seal as the one from the Ministry. With trepidation he opened the seemingly innocent envelop. Scanning the writing he slumped against the counter. Looked like he had work to do.

-#-#-#-

_Draco idly prodded at his food, hoping no one would notice he wasn't eating. All his housemates around him where engaged in chatter completely ignoring the blonde. That was good. That's the way Draco wanted. He wanted to be ignored, he didn't want anyone's help...h didn't need anyone. Or so he told himself._

_Across the hall emerald eyes narrowed looking at the fragile looking Slyterin. Harry Potter was worried, which these days was usual. Usually he was unflappable, completely in control. However Draco Malfoy was worrying him never the less. _

_True, tension was high, it seemed everyone could feel the end was at hand. It could be any day now really...that long await show down. But somehow this seemed so much more then that. Watching closely, the Gryfindoor's eyes followed the pale figure as it left the Great Hall. Pushing his own dinner aside he followed. Quickly he located Draco heading in what appeared to be the direction of the Prefects bathroom. Stealthily Harry trailed the rapidly moving figure._

_Draco headed for the bathroom. The one with the full length mirror. He knew exactly what he'd do...strip naked he'd look at his fat body in the mirror. He'd pinch and pick out the hideous fat and tell himself he needed to lose that weight. He had to be skinny...he just had too. _

_Locating the picture he glanced quickly around before muttering the password and disappearing inside. Making sure to lock the portrait behind him, Draco moved to stand before the mirror. Quickly shedding his robes he stared at himself, to anyone else he would have looked horrendous. Every bone was visible through peppery thin skin while, his stomach was concave, his ribs protruded. He looked like a walking skeleton...he hadn't eaten anything for almost 5 months now. His face never changed, still gaunt and pointed, his cheeks had hollowed slight. Huge black rings had formed under his eyes. _

_To anyone else he was walking death, to himself all he saw was a fat, disgusting pig...that Harry would never like. He knew Harry liked slim, good looking girls...Cho was slim right? He had to be skinny. "Your so fat...." pinching a tiny bit of skin pulled taught against his hip bones the blonde laughed sadistically. Glaring at his reflection...the reflection that showed Harry Potter. Gasping the blonde whirled around completely forgetting his nudity, 'Harry! How did you...I mean I locked the door..." he finished lamely blushing. The object of his fantasy was standing looking completely shocked in the entrance way to the bathroom._

"_No locking charm can keep me out..." striding forward he grabbed a skinny writ, his fingers able to circle the bone easily. "Draco...what are you doing to yourself?" disbelief and anger washed over the blonde, Harry was supposed to be happy right? Draco wasn't skinny enough. "Draconis Malfoy answer me, why are you doing this?" Suddenly painfully aware of his nudity the blonde crumpled to the floor in an effort of his himself. His lifeless, bone of an arm remained in Harry's grip. Tears leaked from silver eyes, "I need to be skinny...I have to..." he whimpered choking back sobs. _

_Ready to cry himself Harry kneeled before the far to skinny Slytherin, "No Draco, your beautiful the way you where...this..." he gestured to the prominate showing of bones and lack of muscle, "This is killing you...Draco you have to eat." Crying harder now Draco fell forward into that strong chest, warm arms encircled him. "Please help me..." the blonde whimpered, meaning it with all his heart._

_Nodding Harry gathered the blonde up draping his discarded robe over the naked form. _

_From that point on Harry was always sitting with Draco when he was eating. _

-#-#-#-

The gentle prodding finally bore fruit as Draco woke slowly, "Wha.." sitting up the blonde Slytherin rubbed his face glancing around at his surroundings, "How did I..." trailing off he looked at the figure peached on the side of his bed. "Harry?" a single emerald eye looked sad, and in an instant Draco knew... "I did it again didn't I?" slowly Harry nodded patting the blonde gently on the back in sympathy.

Sighing Draco slumped forward head in a hands, "I'm sorry Harry..." that gentle handed rubbed his back in soothing circles. Looking up into the one good emerald eye the blonde held back his own tears. He was always such a burden to Harry.

Finally Draco noticed that Harry had on his jacket, he looked like he was ready to leave. Scared, the pale blonde clutched at that scarred hand that was still soothing him, "Are you...are you leaving me Harry?" he was ashamed of the scared little voice that came out. He was a big boy, he could handle himself couldn't he?

Harry produced a piece of parchment holding it in front of the blondes face for inspection, grabbing the slightly crinkled letter he frantically read the scrawl across the page.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry to bother you so close to the start if term, but we got new intelligence about dark goings on in and around France. We where hoping as you are the world expert on the subject that you would go have a look for yourself, and let us know if this is something to worry about. _

_Sorry again to have to ask this, hope this letter finds you well. _

_Sincerely, Minister of Magic_

_Arthur Waeasley_

Draco blinked liquid gray eyes, this wasn't new. The Ministry was always calling Harry away for one reason or another. It always left Draco depressed. "I guess you have to go right?" gathering his courage Draco looked into an emerald eye, nodding slowly Harry signed out his instructions, 'I'll try to be back in time to go with you to school. It shouldn't take more then a week, all your meals are in the fridge just use a heating charm and there all ready.' Suddenly that handsome face turned stern, 'You make sure you eat, or I'll know.'

Quickly he gathered Draco in his arms for a quick hug, "You be careful, Herodotus James Potter 1..." he whispered softly. Harry blushed at the use of his true name, only Draco knew it. Releasing the slim blonde Harry stood, 'Goodbye, see you soon' was all he signed before disappearing.

Groaning heavily Draco collapsed into bed once more, "Life sucks..."

TBC...

1- I suppose your all like wtf? It's Harold! Actually Harry is the Medieval English form of Henry, which means 'power, ruler' (yes I looked this all up) Harold is Old English meaning 'leader of army' which makes more sense but it's not the extended version of Harry by any means. With that in mind I choose the name 'Herodotus' which is Ancient Greek meaning 'given to the hero' made a hell of a lot more sense. So I'm just taking liberties with the story .


	5. Announcements

Author's Note: Holy wow...haven't updated in so long. Busy summer, now at university takes up a lot of time school eh? Hard to find the time to do even this. Oh well enjoy.

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 5: Announcements

"Man...life blows..." Draco sat moodily in the living room watching TV. Harry told him at least twice a week that all that watching of the box would rot his brain. Well his brain wasn't rotten, but he was fast picking up muggle culture and unfortunately slang particularly that of America.

Harry had now been gone total of two weeks...two bloody weeks and the pale blond was lonely. Of course he loved Grimswauld place, but he'd love it even more if a certain sexy ex-Gryffindor where there. Tomorrow he would be leaving for the station and departing for his seventh and final year of Hogwarts, then onto the wizarding work world. Of course he had been groomed to take over from his godfather Professor Snape, as potions master..truth be told though it wasn't what Draco wanted.

A sudden knock interrupted his musings, sighing the long haired teen went to answer the door. On the other side of said door was a very familiar and welcome face, "Hermione!" Had anyone told Draco after his first year of school that he would be great friends and allies of the Golden Trio, he would have said they where off their nut. But here he was officially making the trio an quartet.

"Draco how are you pet?" the brunette girl had adopted an infinitely annoying habit of calling everyone by silly little pet names. Leaning forward she kissed the slightly taller male in a sisterly fashion of the cheek while giving him a solid hug. Returning the hug Draco was about to answer when a deep, resonating baritone spoke first, "Hermione could you take the gossip inside please? These trunks are heavy." Laughing, the slender brown haired girl looped her arm with Draco's leading them further into the entrance way.

Grunting the owner of the voice one, Ronald Weasley heaved the trucks inside. Sighing in relief he stood groaning as he stretched to his full 6'5 of height. Draco eyed his friend, both Harry and Ron where fairly close in height. Harry was slightly shorter, but also broader. Ron had a more wiry build. The pair had been sparing partners all through last year, so both possessed a strong physical body and amazing reflexes. At loth to admit it Draco, had to concede that Ron was handsome, shaggy red hair that went to curl slightly fell to his shoulders, bright blue eyes...bloody git was hot.

Wiping his hands on his jeans Ron smiled at the blond, "How goes it Draco?" returning the smile Draco gave the big lug a hug, "Alright." Separating Ron smirked slightly, "Harry buggred off to save the world again didn't he?" the shorter teen gave the taller one a sour look. The tall one laughed shutting the front door. Ron had changed, he wasn't so hot tempered and quick to jump to conclusions. The war had mellowed him out, the lanky red hair still on occasion got riled, but his rather warped sense of humour seemed to get him through.

"So what brings you to our humble abode?"slinging a heavy arm round thin shoulders Ron grinned, "Come to keep you company tonight, and see you off to school in the morning." Unable to resist a small smile, the long haired blonde seemed happier "I'd be glad for your company."

-#-#-#-

The day of departure dawned rainy and miserable. A perfectly fitting environment to Draco's mood. Rising the Slytherin idly stretched sniffing the delectable breakfast smells downstairs, Hermione must be up making pancakes, he surmised. Ron was as good a cook as he was. Grumbling the thin teen threw his covers off shivering slightly, "Bloody Harry off saving the world..." he muttered all the way to the shower.

Feeling slightly better and cleaner, Draco pulled on a pair of snug black jeans and a plain white t-shirt a lot more casual then he was used to but today he wanted to be comfy and warm. Feeling as if the outfit was unfinished he headed to Harry's room, locating a black zipper hoddie that he was rather fond of. Pulling the sweater on he snorted. The cuffs fell past his hands and the hem came to mid thigh. "I must look like a kid..." snorting in amusement he rolled up the cuffs, zipped the sweater, pulled his hair back in a high ponytail and headed downstairs happily revelling in Harry's unique smell. An earthy, outdoors smell with a hint of vanilla, oh how he loved it... "Your mooning here Draco..." he berated himself. But that ridiculous, small silly smile followed him all the way to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the kids and parents saying the farewells the three friends managed to snag a compartment to themselves. Soon after Hermoine left to see to her Head Girl duties leaving Draco and Ron. The lanky red head was flipping through the _Daily Prophet_ while he scratched Crookshanks idly under the chin. Draco on the other hand was lost in thought gazing out through the rain streaked glass.

"Mooning over a certain dark haired wizard perhaps?" came the soft voice from across the aisle. Gray eyes narrowed at the smirking Ron, who lazily stretched his long legs out in front of him. "No..." the blonde replied quickly, still grinning the red head folded his arms behind his head.

Sharp silver eyes saw the fair skin pull tight in his forearms, scars marred the freckled flesh. Small ones, and a single large one that ran from the inside of his upper arm to his wrist. A price paid for saviour from the Dark Lord. "I'm not mooing Ron I was just worried about him. He's been gone almost two weeks."

Snorting blue eyes closed in a lazy fashion, "You know damn well anyone who tangles with Harry beast or human is seriously going to regret it. He's the most powerful wizard there had been in centuries more so then Dumbledore and that's seriously saying something." Draco grimaced, he knew the truth in Ron's words, but still he couldn't help hoping that his love would return soon.

-#-#-#-

The rain still hadn't abaited by the time they reached the castle, muttering Draco changed into his school roped carefully making sure he was securely wrapped in Harry's sweater. The large red haired teen grinned and rolled his eyes.

Hermoine joined them on the platform, the three waved to Hagrid before snagging an coach with Neville as well. Shivering the blonde wrung out his hair, "Bloody stupid rain..." sniggering was heard to his left and with a sharp jab with his elbow the Slytherin silenced the larger teen. Draco watched out the rain streaked windows, as the castle rose before him in the nighttime drizzle. The impressive structure never ceased to amaze him. The sanctuary that held them all safe throughout the war, Hogwarts.

Stamping and shaking off in the entrance way the four campions chatted till a cry rent the air. "Draco!" Pansy Parkason was plowing her way through the crowed Blasie in tow. The girl cried with delight hugging Hermoine and Draco before stepping back. "How wonderful to see you guys, how was the summer?" Smiling the small group was joined by other seventh years till a rather small pack of them stood in the centre. It had been this year...the year of Harry Potter that had suffered the most. The other students looked on in awed silence as the few seventh years from every house gathered around chatting and conversing like old friends. Slytherin and Gryffindor hugged, Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff all happy to see their war buddies...the veterans of the Great Dark War and compatriots to the famous Harry Potter.

Slowly they filtered into the Great Hall taking up seats wherever they so desired Draco sat with Hermoine and Ron at the Gryffindor table as Neville ambled off to join Luna. Amidst the hubbub the new first years where lead in, the older ones grinned encouragingly and every table cheered as each where placed in a house. Total unity among the houses prevailed and it was all thanks to the courage and lives of many.

Dumblode stood gave his traditional few words and the meal commenced, Draco looked pointedly towards the teachers table where a very empty seat stood, beside his godfather Serverus. The chair normally occupied by the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Wonder who'd gonna take it this year, I think Lupin retired permanently didn't he?" the werewolf had been teaching them for the last couple years and no had retired to a quite country life. Nodding Draco ate little, judging by Ron's question neither he nor Hermoine knew just exactly the new teacher was he smiled softly they where in for a hoot.

-#-#-#-

As the meal drew to a close Albus Dumblodore Headmaster, looked out over the sea of chatting faces before glancing to the empty chair at the teachers table. He had wanted to introduce the new DADA teacher so much...oh well...

"Attention please, now that we're all fed, the start of term announcements..." looking over his half glasses at the assembly he smiled, "To old and new students alike the Forbidden Forest is just that forbidden. Mr. Filtch has asked we remind you no magic in the corders etc." There where some laughs from the older students and Ron grinned merrily, "Poor bloke wait till he sees what my brothers have cooked up for this year..."

"Finally I had hoped to introduce you to-" trailing off Dumbldore felt a ray of sunshine hit his face. Looking up he saw the sun emerge from behind the rain clouds, a bright rainbow tore it's way across the ceiling in jubilant exaltation. Outside the rain continued to pour. The students where flabbergasted the hiss of voices was instantaneous as the Headmaster simply smiled basking in the warm sunshine. "Ahhh... Hogwarts celebrates the return of her Champion..."

"What on earth..." Hermoine trailed off, brown eyes darting from the ceiling to the windows totally baffled by the sudden change. A sudden bang, and the doors to the great hall were thrown open as a hooded figure slowly, strode forward. Silence prevailed, as the only sound was that of the figures heavy black boots against the floor, the black cloak swirled about ominously as a rather powerful aura followed the yet unknown person. Yet Draco knew, he knew the instant the person appeared.

The figure halted in the centre of the room, slowly they reached up removing the hood. Gasps and mummers where heard throughout the room, as Harry Potter stood proud before the teachers table. 'Sorry for being late...' hastily scrawled letters appeared in the air before Harry in the almost incomprehensible that was the hero's hand writing. While others craned forward to see the man of myth Draco frowned at the bloody, hastily wrapped bandage, around his left forearm. Could the man not go for a second without getting hurt?

Smiling Dumbldore inclined his head, "Students, teachers...I'd like you to meet our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mr. Harry Potter." The silence was absolutely defining. Then with a sudden roar and the entire school where on their feet. The impossible had happened, Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world was to be their teacher.

TBC...


	6. Of Dreams

Lover Forever Silent

Chapter 6: Of Dreams

* * *

"_Harry…" sighing softly Draco melted into the strong embrace, soft lips where trailing down his neck. Their bare sweat slick chests where pressed together, and Draco could feel other things pressing into his thigh. "God…Harry yes," the dark head was moving lowed teasing small pink nipples, moving across taught abs. Teasing and licking protruding hips bones, hot breathe inches away from his hard erection. Panting Draco looked down at a single, beautiful green eye looking up at him. "Draco…"_

"_Draco…"_

"Hey Draco wake up!" Startled the blonde shot up in his bed sweat soaked and rock hard. "Damn you Blaise…" pushing wet hair of gray eyes he silently bemoaned the loss of the dream. "You woke me up, now what do you want?" chuckling the brunette man stood, "Just wanted to tell you I won't be home tonight. Staying with Pansy…getting a little…" holding up his hand Draco shook his head, "No more man…no more." Laughing he disappeared out the door. Looking around Draco sighed, it was just him and Blaise now, in seventh years the others gone. Dead or in Azakaban, little of the Slytherin house had survived.

Leaning back he sighed again, "What are you up to Harry?" the opening feast had ended several hours ago and all houses had departed to the respective dormitories. Rolling over he leaned on his arm, the silence of the room deafening. "What I wouldn't give to be with you now…."

-#-#-#-

"Hermoine stop pacing you'll wear a hole on the rug." Ron glanced up from his magazine at his girlfriend who was currently working herself into a snit. "Ron…why Harry? Harry, of all people a professor!" still mumbling she continued to pace back and forth. "You know Harry is by far the most powerful wizard, and the leading authority on the dark arts. Who better then he to teach us." The brown headed girl just continued to pace.

-#-#-#-

"Good morning boys," Sitting himself down beside Draco, Ron began heaping food onto his plate, "Hey Ron," Blaise nodded to the red head one arm tightly wrapped around Pansy the other eating his cereal. Draco mumbled a greeting poking around at the eggs and bacon on his plate. "Where's Hermoine this morning, she's usually the first one up on the first day of school." Shrugging Ron caught the Daily Prophet as Pig dropped it before him.

"Schedules out yet?" Shoveling food with one hand and reading with the other Ron glanced up as his time table was thrown at him, "Wha…" trailing off he looked up, "Well thank you Professor Potter…" rolling a green eye he finished handing out the schedules before sitting down beside Draco. 'Morning' the gold letters hovered in the air briefly. Draco was staring at the dark haired man beside him raptly, surprised about how good he suddenly felt. Glancing at the little blondes plate he motioned for him to eat, smiling slightly Draco shook his head signing back he wasn't hungry. Grinning Harry's hands moved again, 'I'll butter you some toast and your going to sit here and eat it or your not going anywhere.' Grumbling in defeat he crossed his arms in defiance, giving up the battle.

"Oi! Potter!" Seamus and Dean slapped their new prof on the back, "Still going to play with us?" grinning golden letters appeared in the air before him. 'Some one has to hand you, your asses.' Laughing the pair wandered off, turning back Ron slapped him on the back, "See if you still got it there scar head." Laughing silently Harry finished his meal, making sure Draco did the same.

-#-#-#-

"Where is he?"

"Have you heard the stories of him?"

"Have you seen his eyes?"

"I heard that he was.."

The stories flew around the first year class as they anxiously peered towards the classroom door. So far the only person they had seen was a rather large black dog sprawled out beside the desk. Of course all the students had heard the stories and legends surrounding the great hero of the wizarding world. He had been fighting the dark arts practically from birth.

"Well I think he's a big fraud…" all eyes turned towards the boy who had made the loud comment. He was a tanned youth with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, his robes proclaimed his house to be Slytherin. "Shut it why don't you Edwards, Professor Potter is brilliant!" there was hushed mummers as eyes darted from the handsome Slytherin to the rather pretty boy Gryffindor. Sneering the boy called Edwards turned away, the Gryffindor that had spoken up, the boy with his shaggy blondish hair obscured his unusual violet eyes. "Well done Keleb," the beefy black haired boy beside him gave him a pat on the back.

Deciding enough was enough, Harry stood jumping onto the desk, with a leap he jumped off towards the students transforming as he went. There was an appreciative gasp, before the class broke into applause. Rolling his eyes Harry waved his hand turning towards the black board. 'Welcome to DADA,' on the black board he had written Professor Potter. Smiling he turned back towards the class as they leaned forward in anticipation.

-#-#-#-

The school was abuzz, Professor Potter was all the talk. The girls giggled comparing notes on how incurably cute the new professor was, the guys of course where in awe of his long history of bravery and strove to emulate the Hogwarts Champion. Draco sat vaguely listening to Ron and Hermoine argue, well more Hermoine yell at Ron for some random incident. "Darco your dazing man," glancing up he smiled as Draco looked at him, returning the grin hesitantly Draco spooned another mouthful of soup.

"Hey, Harry" nodding to the chorus of hello's Harry sat down beside Draco, 'You eating?' sighing Draco put down his fork, 'I am, I promise.' Reaching out Harry cupped the side of his little love's face, pushing back the golden hair he searched the tired grey eyes. 'Haven't been sleeping well?' shaking his head Draco leaned into the hand closing his eyes in bliss. Pulling away frowning Harry looked the beautiful blonde in the eye, 'My room is always open, other side of the DADA room the blind portrait, password _justice_'. Smiling wider Draco nodded 'Thank you,' turning back to the respective lunches they missed the rather knowing looks that passes around the table.

"Harry when do we have your class?" Hermoine was scrutinizing the dark haired boy with rather unnerving stare. "Friday afternoon double period," the golden letters shimmered. Raising a single eyebrow she leaned forward, "Might I inquire as to what the lesson plan would be?" a single green eye stared at her calculatingly. 'You may ask,' the words appeared out of no where, 'But you will receive no answer." Ron muffled his laughter into his hand and Draco hid his smile. Their brunette friend leaned back in her chair muttering to herself. Although everyone resumed their eating and chatting that emerald eye glittered with a hidden light.

-#-#-#-

"Go Harry!" the crowd was on their feet muggle ruby had become almost as popular as Quiddict at Hogwarts. Harry had started it with Ron last year, at first the two boys had just tussled about for fun but then muggle born wizards decided to join and soon they had numerous teams in a round robin sort of tournament on top of the Quidditch. Not house teams however anyone who got enough people together could enter a team, Harry and Ron ran the ruby circuit at Hogwarts and had gained the support from the teachers as a sort of stress reliever and escapism.

Draco cheered with Hermoine and Luna from the stands as Harry and Ron's team scored, the winning goal. Getting up Harry raised his arms in triumph as the rest of the boys jumped on top of him in excitement their winning streak continued. Smiling Draco watched Harry looking absolutely delicious mud streaked and sweating in his jersey. Imagining being able to take that delectable black haired man into the bath and…. "Come on pretty boy lets go congratulate our men," Herminone jabbed Draco and the pair pushed their way through the crowd to congratulate the winning team.

"Well done Harry!" Draco got in close, with a roughish grin the larger teen pulled him close before lifting him off his feet and spinning in happiness. Laughing helplessly Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, "You big lug". Still grinning Harry set him down once again leaning down to rest his forehead against the blonde. He was so close, Draco could smell him….his earthy outdoor smell, how Harry managed to smell delicious after a sweaty rugby game was beyond Draco.

The moment was broken however by the rambunctious teens sweeping them towards the castle for dinner. The two would be lovers among them, yet Draco held tight to that calloused well worn hand, giving it a squeeze, and smiling widely when he felt him squeeze back.

-#-#-#-

"_Harry? Harry?! Where are you!? PLEASE?" It was so dark, it was always dark, the mist had come over the battlefield but he was all alone looking for Harry…dreading what he was to find. Up ahead a cloaked figure, "Harry?" moving hesitantly forward the blonde reached for his wand only to realize it was missing, whimpering slightly he had to find Harry. Suddenly tripping over something that had him on his knees…a body. "Harry?" reaching out the mist cleared and there was Harry once more the glass in his throat…the pale lifeless face and lifeblood oozed from numerous cuts. _

_So much blood._

"_Oh god Harry…" crying he cradled the dark haired man, trying to stanch the flow of blood, "Someone help!" crying he rocked back and forth holding him tight. "Ahhhh Malfoy," the serpentine hiss startled the weeping Draco, "He'sss lostsss, and now itssss your turn…" With a scream Draco bent over the now cold corpse of Harry Potter, "Noooooo!"_

With a cry Draco awoke alone, in the dark crying and sweating and shaking like a leaf. "Harry….oh god Harry where are you?" dazed from the nightmare and not thinking completely straight Draco stumbled out of bed and out of the dormitories into the castle proper. Still crying the skinny blonde worked his way along the walls not quite sure where he wanted to go, just knowing he wanted, needed to get to Harry. "Harry please…oh god please where are you?"

The castle was silent this time of night, so a sobbing stumbling blonde was making much noise, which was how Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall found him in the main hallways. The two were making nightly rounds when they heard the sobbing coming from the slim teen who'd collapsed in the entrance hall. "Mr. Malfoy!" rushing over, both tremendously worried they kneeled down close only to have the boy scream louder, "No! No! Harry oh god Harry!" pushing both Professors away he began crawling to the stairs in his dazed and dreamlike state his only thought to get to Harry, Harry needed to be safe.

Backing away scared McGonagall looked to Snape, "What do we do Severus?" the blondes upset seemed to have them scared. They were saved by the bounding figure of one Harry Potter. With an almost unnatural speed the teen seemed to burst through the wall, startling both professors. In an instant he was across the hall and scooping up the sobbing figure, holding him close. "Harry? Harry!" curling in as close as possible, Draco clutched the fabric of Harry's white t-shirt.

Rubbing the slim back he sent the calming aura, rocking him gently, it didn't take long for him to settle safe in the embrace of his loved one. Standing Harry cradled him close turning to the shocked Professors, 'It is ok, the war touched us all differently. He will be alright I know what to do.' The golden letters shimmered before them, nodding McGonagall seemed to wipe away a tear Snape looked helpless no idea on how to help his godson. Nodding they both continued on their rounds and Harry carried the now slumbering Draco to his room.

-#-#-#-

Draco felt so safe and warm, slowly coming awake he blinked taking in his very odd surroundings. Sitting up in the large king sized bed, he looked around there was hundreds of books on the shelves around him. "Where?" he spoke softly getting up he moved out of the bed. It was on a balcony moving to the stairs lined with more books he walked down to a cozy sitting room. There was a fireplace and comfy chairs, and a TV… "TV? And those look like my…" trailing off he turned as he felt another presence in the room Harry stood leaning against the wall looking beautiful in the early morning light pouring in through the huge windows, the tight white t-shirt hugged all the right places, and the slim blue jeans looked better then ever.

"Harry? Is this your room?" smiling and nodding the teen flicked his fingers, 'Draco…you had another episode last night, I brought you here.' Shocked the blonde sat down in one of the chairs, "I'm sorry Harry…I can't…there's nothing…" scared he looked at Harry, "I can't take being alone in the dormitories it makes everything worse." Nodding Harry came to kneel before him, 'I know so here's what we can do, you stay here with me.' Gesturing around, Draco looked it was rather spacious there was a work table cluttered with what Draco knew to be suspected dark materials the Ministry was forever using Harry to discover their secrets.

There were mountains of books, mostly on Dark Arts Draco knew from experience. But aside from that there was his TV, his movies from the house. Happily looking around he nodded, "I'd love to live with you here…" blushing slightly Draco looked at his hands. Grinning Harry nodded getting up, 'Alright your cloths are on their way up I have to head down and get things ready for your first DADA class today I'll see you later' he said with a wink moving out of the portrait hole. Draco's silly little smile followed him all the way to breakfast.

-#-#-#-

"We'll I'm very interested to see what Professor Potter has planned," Herminone sat between Ron and Draco watching as Harry busied himself up front of the class. The small group of seven years were talking in hushed tones, although they too had taken part in the Dark War, it was Harry Potter who had in the end single handily brought down the Dark Lord.

Harry looked out across the room, silence feel instantly. 'I really don't need to introduce myself to you guys' the words hovered before him eliciting a chuckle from the class. 'We have lived through hell, the dark arts have been unfortunately much of what we have fought so deciding what to teach you was extremely difficult.'

Walking forward he picked up a hardcover, journal. 'So here's my idea this,' he pointed to the book, 'Each of you will have your own I want you to write whatever comes into your head. What you want to know, to learn, stuff that perhaps you were afraid to ask in class. All that you write will show up in a connected book that I have. I will be able to read what you write, and in doing so know what you want to learn.' There was a ripple of intrigue across the class room. Neville raised his hand, "Sir…" shaking his head Harry waved away the sir 'To you, I will always be Harry,' "Sorry Harry, what if we wish to know about dark plants for instance?" Chuckling slightly Harry waved his hand again, 'Then I shall endeavor to round some up and we will have a class on it."

Everyone started talking at once, this was going to be an awesome class. 'Not all classes will be here, or even on this day. I have permission from the other professors that should an interesting situation arise I am allowed to pull you out to assist me.' It was clear that Harry's class was to be by far, their most interesting and exciting.

TBC…


	7. DVD's and Converse

Author's Note: S'ok guys I haven't died I'm just super busy with school nearing the last year of school and I still keep working on these when I get a chance I'm hoping to get it done sometimes in the near future but we shall see where this heads, thanks too all of you who have toughed it out with me and holding on enjoy the next chapter!

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 7: DVD's and Converse

* * *

Draco woke slowly…very relaxed and languidly. The sun was streaming in the large windows, reflecting off the lake in the late morning of autumn. It was picturesque and beautiful made more so by the fact he was waking in the bed of one Harry Potter. The only thing dampening the whole early morning picture was the fact that Harry was nowhere to be found. Looking around he sighed in defeat…. he was gone again, yet he'd left a note on the pillow,

_Draco,_

_Out with Ron at Hagrid's have some breakfast then come on out and get some fresh air._

_Harry_

"What a love note…" Draco moved out of the bed heading for the wardrobe, which now seemed to overflow with both sets of their clothingg. Humming to himself he pulled out a pair of nice tight skinny jeans, that rode low on his hips coupled with a black t-shirt, and complete the ensemble he threw on Harry's grey zip hoodie. Still in a rather good mood he threw his hair up in a haphazard sort of way, in a loose bun before grabbing his glasses and pushing the thin, square wire frames up as they slid down the nose.

With a bounce in his step he headed for the portrait stopping to lace up his black converse all stars before heading out into the castle for some breakfast. Walking along he stuffed his hands in the pockets of the hoodie dreamily staring off to space as his feet carried him on the well-known path to the great hall.

It had been a week, a solid week living in close quarters with Harry and he couldn't be more happy or frustrated. The pair had been sharing a bed the entire time and it was haven and hell for the blonde. Of course they had done it during the war, sometimes holing up the dirtiest safe houses, but that had been war…this was peace and a very hot and sexy Professor Potter has been plaguing his thoughts.

"Just what I needed…a kink…." Draco mumbled rounding the corner to the stairs. Lately he'd been having dreams of Professor Potter making him stay late from class…then bending him over the desk and….blushing to the roots of his hair he entered the hall putting that out of his mind right away.

It was still fairly early on a Saturday and most students still abed but he did spot Hermione sitting down, eating and reading decidedly hungry this morning he made his way to join her. "Morning 'Moine," he said sitting down and grabbing some toast. Looking up Hermione gave a half sort of grin, "Hey Drake, what are you up too this morning?" carefully spreading jam on his toast he looked at her over the top of her glasses. "Well I'm going to eat then head to Hagrid's apparently Ron and Harry are down there up to something." Snorting she closed her book, "That's nothing new Ron's practically being groomed to work as the Magical Creatures Professor."

Draco nodded sagely it was true, the war had made Ron reconsider his aspirations to be a Auror, having seen more then his share of battle. Preferring the peaceful life he seemed to have a great affinity with all sorts of animals and he and Hagrid had grown quite close over the last couple of years. "He'd be great at it, even the unicorn's don't mind him." Hermione snorted again, and Draco looked at her a little more closely…she'd been acting funny since the opening feast. "Mione…are you ok?" startled she looked to the blonde, "Of course why wouldn't I be?" Shrugging Draco decided to the let the topic drop, instead turning back to his toast.

The pair chatted a bit more about classes, before standing and heading out to the grounds to see what the two boys were up too. It was defiantly a fall day as the headed to Hagrid's cabin, the air was crisp and clear the light wind a bit chilly but a beautiful day none the less. Draco closed his eyes inhaling the fresh air, Harry had been right the fresh air was already doing him good.

Coming upon the cabin Hermione and Draco spotted Hagrid and Ron first the two sitting on the step drinking lemonade Ron looked sweaty and dirty but still charmingly handsome. "Hiya Draco, Mione!" Hagrid beamed waving the two waved back joining them as they rested. "Hi guys where is Harry?" Ron waved towards the pumpkin patch back there building something…just follow the sound of giggling." Draco winced, it was true Harry seemed to have developed quite the fan club; the girls were in awe of him…Draco was a little jealous.

"I'm going to go see what he's up too…" standing he headed around the house, once again missing the knowing looks that followed him. Rounding the corner he came face to face with the horde, mostly first and second years that were giggling and twittering as they watched a jean and tank top clad Harry saw wood. Draco crossed his arms, admiring the view, those bronzed arms moved rhythmically, as he steadily sawed through the wood. It looked as though he was building shelves, Draco wondered what they could be for but right now he was enjoying the view.

Harry likewise was enjoying the view; unbeknownst to Draco he was looking discretely at the petite blonde as he looked utterly delicious in the afternoon sun. He recognized his sweater, and a surge of possessiveness shot through him, Draco was his…he loved it when he wore his clothing. He also loved Draco's new sort of fashion sense. Of course the blonde still could be dressy, but years of having to wear those awful dressing clothing had made him long for the casual look. He wore jeans almost constantly these days. It was cute…and somehow sexy as hell.

"Alright clear out…" Hagrid came around the side of the house pointing back towards the school. The girls mumbling mutinously turned and headed back towards the front doors looking back every so often and sighing wistfully. Walking over Draco grinned signing at Harry 'Popular as ever eh Potter?' Harry stopped in his building to grin, setting the saw down he signed back, 'There young…it's just a passing fancy. You sleep well?' blushing slightly Draco nodded, 'No nightmares since I moved it, would seem you keep them away Harry…' stopping the blonde dropped his hands; he'd almost slipped up. Harry….

-#-#-#-

"_What do you want Potter come to gloat? My father's in jail are you happy now? I have nothing…no friends and my family might as well be dead. Every thing is gone…is this what you wanted! Well you won Draco Malfoy has nothing in this world…." Trailing off the petite blonde attempted to stifle tears…this was what he'd come too…this is the mightily Draco Malfoy had come too._

_Waiting for the gloating laugh, for the mockery…god knows Harry deserved his revenge. Instead there was nothing, long moments o silence passed before tear drenched grey eyes looked up ton that steady green eyes. Harry didn't say a word, just reached out…hesitating slightly Draco tentivley placed his own cold palm, against the warm callused one. _

_In that moment he knew…. he was truly, deeply, hopelessly in love with Harry Potter._

-#-#-#-

"So what are you building Harry?" Draco asked allowed fighting the blush, and breaking the sort of awarkward tension that had arisen during the conversation. Harry grinned showing him the rest of the stuff behind him, it was shelves. 'DVD shelf, for your ever expanding collection' Harry grinned, surprised and incredibly happy Draco didn't even think about it he just threw his arms around Harry, "Harry thank you so much…" squeezing the hard body tight he felt warm arms tighten around him instantly. It was beautiful and very brief, as they broke apart.

Draco pulled away gently brushing stray hair behind his ear; Harry thought it was beautiful. Meanwhile Ron had grown weary of the sexual tension…yet at the same time his warped sense of humor made him decide not to say what he really wanted to say which was something like 'you both love each other hook up!' instead he went with a "Alright, it's time to finish this sucker." Moving to help Harry he shrugged off his hoodie before picking up a hammer as well. Harry had rubbed off on the tall red head, and he now seemed as comfortable doing things the muggle way as he was doing them magically.

Hagrid, Draco, and Hermione settled down on the grass to chat as well as keep an eye on the two best friends as the quarreled good naturedly as they worked. Well the quarreling was more on the side of Ron as he was doing all the work. He afternoon wore on and finally almost dinner hour it was finished. All five admired the work, before Harry with a wave of his hand made it vanish. Smiling Draco gave Harry a lopsided smirk, 'Show off Harry, where'd you send it?' grabbing his red Gryffindor rugby shirt he pulled it over his head mussing his already wild hair further. Grinning he flicked his fingers, 'To our room you can sort out your DVD's later, Mr. Movie Buff' grinning Draco shook his head before the all started off towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Laughing and chatting the four friends plus Hagrid entered the hall Hagrid moving off too join the teacher's table, Harry about to follow when he was cornered by Dean, Seamus and Blaise. "Oh no Prof…you're sitting with the family tonight bit of a reunion." Dragging the Boy-Who-Wouldn't –Die off to the Slythrin table were all the seventh years were gathered. It was becoming a bit of a tradition every Saturday night for all the veterans of the Great Dark war to gather together. They'd talk of days gone by, talk of compatriots lost to them and remember their names. Their laughter and cheers rang throughout the hall. The teachers smiled indulgently, the seventh year was all for show this year. All these men and women had shown a hundred fold over they were more then ready for the adult world of wizardry and witchcraft, this final year was a vacation with a little school thrown in for good measure.

The other in the lower years slowly faded out to their respective houses while the small group of seventh years chatted long into the night. Finally the dispersed calling out goodnights as the parted in good company off to their beds to sleep. Harry and Draco bid the Gryffindors good night before making there was to there share accommodations.

Harry waved Draco onto bed the blonde was dead on his feet, as he rooted around on his worktable a bit. Slowly the blonde Slytherin trudged up the stairs pulling off his cloths, he grabbed one of Harry's shirts to wear as he climbed into bed with it and his boxers on. Once in bed Draco's mind would not let him sleep, his body wanted to so bed but his mind….memories from the war were fresh, it was cathartic the get togethers. It was needful; they needed to talk to others who had been through the same thing. It was like opening a fresh wound, it let out all the ill humors but at the same time…it hurt so bad. Silent tears leaked from grey eyes as he stared up at the ceiling he could see the oringish glow of the fire from downstairs over the rail of the balcony, ad he could see the half moon outside the large dormer windows.

It was all peaceful and serene; as the tears fell he watched the beauty they had help to save. So deep in his own minds he missed the slow step of Harry on the stairs, the rustle as he stripped to his boxers, he did register the sinking of the bed as Harry slowly got in. He also felt the callused fingers on his cheek wiping away the tears, and the baleful green eye looking at him with understanding.

Blinking wet lashes Draco reached out his arm pale in the moonlight to lay his palm over Harry's heart. Listening to the strong, deep rhythm under his fingers. That heart held so much pain…and at the same time so much love. Harry was everything Draco wished he could be. Even when they'd been young and foolish, when they had fought Draco had been so very jealous he's always wanted to be a hero….he had read stories in his youth of dragon slayers, of brave men who fought the odds and won. Now here was Harry….Herodotus Potter his name was so fitting. "Given to the hero…." He whispered making Harry blink in confusion before understanding dawned. The meaning to his name, his parents had known what he was to be…or else what they had hoped he'd be.

"It hurts Harry…" Draco whispered, "I wish I was as strong as you, I feel as though I am falling apart some days that I will never be quite the same again." Smiling Harry pulled Draco against his chest pressed together chest to toes golden letter floated in Draco's eye line in the dim orange glow. "I carry their memory always, and never forget but you have to live for them as well." Draco smiled slightly before pressing his face into Harry's neck, the warm skin smelt like the outdoors, and clean. Harry always smelt wonderful to Draco, those warm hands were slowly running up and down his back soothingly had Draco was all but melting into the warm embrace. How he'd dreamt of this at night, wishing to be held tight by Harry. Slowly both men drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

TBC….


	8. First Kiss

Authors Note: So I got huge inspiration for this story recently and I'm going to actually try and finish it in the next little bit it's been around for 4 years apparently lol thanks for toughing it out crowd.

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 8: First Kiss

* * *

"Morning first years!"

"Morning Madame Hooch," came the chorus from the first year Gryffindor and Slytherins who were lined up on the front yard for their first flying lesson. Keleb was ecstatic he had been looking forward to flying for weeks now. He paid close attention as Madame Hooch gave them their instructions. "Now class have a bit of a treat for you today, one of the other Professors is helping out." There was a murmur from those who where there just as Professor Potter dressed casually sauntered over, his top of the line broom slung over his shoulder. "Professor Potter thank you for coming out to help today," inclining his head Harry grinned he loved to fly and it had been a while…

In the Great Hall lunch was just starting, the rest of the second years and above were streaming in when Neville came busting thought the doors. All eyes turned to him, "Harry! Harry's gonna fly!" he hollered before turning tail and running back outside again. There was about a heartbeat of a pause before there was a flurry of action and everyone took off into the yard. Draco was excited he had always loved to watch Harry fly, not that he wasn't good, he was a fair flyer himself but he was nowhere in Harry's league. It was a well-known fact that Harry was if not the best then close to the best flyer the school had ever seen, it was always exciting to watch.

As the whole school streamed into the yard to watch the first years were getting their first lessons in 'up'. Per usual there were a few brooms that obeyed, most of the other rolled slightly before staying on the ground. Harry had set his down as well, not even speaking a word he stuck his hand out the broom instantly jumping into it. Madame Hooch smiled fondly at him, "Always been a natural eh Potter?" grinning Harry nodded mounting the broom, anxious to be in the air. Laughing Madame Hooch gestured helplessly, "Alright off you go give them a bit of a show….maybe they'll want to copy heaven knows we need more action in the Quidditch games."

Giving the teacher a roguish smile he kicked off hard soaring high into the air. There was a chorus of awe's as the first years looked upwards they had heard stories of Harry's flying, it was almost legendary. Laughing silently Harry closed his eye letting the wind whip his face he hadn't flew in…in so very long. Turning he dropped quickly to the ground diving straight down.

Draco squinted into the morning sun watching the dark blur moving quickly diving and twirling, smiling happy he knew Harry was happiest in the air, and he hadn't flown in so very, very long. With a couple more twist and turns he landed neatly beside Madame Hooch in as the tremulous applause from those watching washed over the group. Blushing modestly Harry waved a hand taking a mock bow, 'Alright my adoring public show's over, I'm here all week' the golden letters flicked in the air before disappearing. There was a rippling of laughter before those out on the lawn turned and headed back into the school. Harry watched the crowed looking for a certain blonde he loved. Spotting Draco he waved, Draco noticed the wave and returned it arms crossed Harry noticed Draco was wearing one of his t-shirts the large baggy shirt was over super tight skinny jeans. Harry was forever wondering how he was able to fit into pants that tight, not to mention curious as to how fast he could potentially get them off.

Continuing to watch his little blonde he noticed Draco frown in concern looking at something behind him, turning quickly Harry was in time to duck a misaimed curse. Calmly taking in the situation he realized two of the first years were fighting, one was a blur of blonde hair the other of dark brown, almost black hair. The shouting was unintelligible but Madame Hooch had her hands full, as the two pulled back their wands to strike again Harry gave a small flick of his wrist. The wands came down in unison and nothing happened. Surprised both boys looked at their wands shaking the stick as if it would help their cause. Sauntering over Harry causally stood between the two looking from first one to the other. The pale blonde Gryffindor was panting slightly the colour high in his cheeks he was cradling his arm carefully; his unusual violet eyes flashed a heated colour as they bore directly into the boy before him. The other curly haired boy was taller, border, with a tanned complexion and crystal clear blue eyes. His lip was split and a fine trickle of blood ran down his face onto his Slytherin robes.

Arching an eyebrow Harry crossed his arms looking like he had all the time in the world. The two combatants nervously realized he was the reason they could no longer do magic. 'What happened?' both boys glared at each other before looking away. Sighing Harry felt a soft hand on his arm, turning to look down at Draco he smiled slightly, "Harry he has a broken arm," nodding Harry let Draco deal with the blonde as he turned his attention to the darker haired boy, 'Name?' the gold letter hovered briefly, looking sullen he wiped the blood from his cheek, "Edwards sir, Ty Edwards." Nodding he then turned to the blond who was currently trying not to whine as Draco expertly manipulated his arm to heal properly. "Keleb Weathers…" raising an eyebrow Harry gave the petite blonde his full attention, 'Thomas Weathers son?' the gold letters fluttered in the air, Draco had paused as well to look, watching as the boy Keleb nodded sadly. Harry gave a nod turning back to Ty, 'And you are Monty's son?' the curly haired boy nodded to looking even more sullen. Draco grinned he knew Monty well, the man was never meant to be a Slythrin he was too much fun. Thomas though…Thomas had died a hero's death, Draco well remembered him.

"Well Keleb, this will hurt a bit," with a tap of his wand there was a sudden crunch as the bones healed. Draco took the arm again stretching it out smiling in satisfaction. "Well that's got it but lets take you up to see Madame Pompfry," Harry nodded, turning to Madame Hooch, 'I'd like to have them for a week's worth of detention if that is acceptable?' nodding briskly she turned back to the rest of the class, as Draco headed off with Keleb to the hospital wing.

-#-#-#-

Harry was standing next to Hagrid not exactly terrified but…tense yes he was tense….Hagrid had asked him to chaperon the first years class, they were dealing with a rather dangerous creature. It didn't exactly have a name, it was one of the hybrids that Voldemort had developed during the war, a creature that was somewhere between a leech and an eel. It was long and sinewy could live out of water and lived off blood….human blood was it's favorite. Why Hagrid felt the need to use these ones was beyond him, sighing he kept a close watch as the first years delicately placed a freezing spell before pulling them out to have a closer look.

Harry could almost see it before it happened there was a scream, as the freezing spell of one of the groups didn't hold at the creature began to buck scenting the fresh blood it lunged at one of the dark haired girls but Harry's arm blocked it. With a powerful swipe he in essence backhanded the creature to the ground before giving it a stomp to the head, swiftly killing it. There was a hush before a buzz broke out among the students. The bell at the school tolled denoting the end of class and Harry unaware the thing had gotten a chunk of him finally notice the blood running down his fore arm. Hagrid shooed the still murmuring kids off as he hurried over to Harry to check it out. "Harry you ok mate?" grunting in pain he looked at the cut making a face he needed stitches. Nodding Harry waved his good arm, 'Don't worry about it Hagrid that's why I'm here,' grinning Harry patted the half giant on the back, 'I've had much worse,' he said gesturing to his ruined eye. Filching slight Hagrid nodded and the two trudged up to the school.

Waving bye to Hagrid in the dinning hall he made for the infirmary hopping Madame Pomfry still had the muggle medical equipment that he used. His arm hurt like hell…but it was good, the pain, and physical pain was real. Rounding the bend he herd voices coming from the office sticking his head around the corner he found Draco deep in conversation with Madame Pomfry, The dark haired man smiled he was wondering when Draco was going to get up the gumption to come clean about what he wanted to do. He was a born healer.

Clearing his throat he caught their attention as grey eyes fixed on him in a smile before he noted the rather large bloodstain on his shirt. Standing quickly he walked over to Harry signing as he went, 'What did you do to yourself this time?' holding up his arm sheepishly he showed his little love the long gaping cut on his forearm. Delicately taking the arm Draco clinically looked it over as Madame Pomfry sighed in exasperation, "Harry I though you grew out of this kind of thing when you became a professor," shrugging Harry waved the hand Draco wasn't holding, 'The dark arts never take a holiday and neither do I.' Shaking his head Draco looked up at him through long blonde bangs. "I suppose you want stitches too don't you?" nodding Harry turned to settle on a bed, letting Draco rummage around in the cupboard. Shuddering the matron sniffed, "All that muggle medicine, don't know why you want it Harry I could fix that in a second." Nodding Harry held out his arm as the stitches began wincing slightly at the pain he blocked that out choosing instead to look at the pretty blonde head bent over his arm in concentration.

It was over in a matter of minutes, Draco set aside his tools looking at the neat row of stitches critically before stratified he began to wrap it in gauze. Harry looked around Madame Pompfry was busy in her office, reaching forward he tilted Draco's chin up meeting bright grey eyes. 'You applied to school yet?' the letter hovered in Draco's line of vision. Sighing he smiled sadly, "Figured me out eh? I….I can't Harry…" tilting his head to the side Harry moved his hand across the smooth pale flesh of the other's cheek tucking a loose strand of hair behind a perfect ear. 'Why not?' Blushing Draco leaned into the callused palm against his cheek closing his eyes, wanting to capture this moment in his inner eye. "Because godfather Severus…" He whispered, rolling his eyes Harry, looked into incredibly beautiful grey blue eyes, 'He already knows that…I'm pretty sure you running around during the final fight setting bones, healing wounds…saving lives, gave you away.'

Sighing Draco looked at the floor, "You know how hard it is to get into healing school it's so competitive, I would be busy all the time…" he whispered trailing off. Pushing up Draco's chin to look at him Harry smiled, 'You're the best healer I know; your work all last year became famous. You would have absolutely no trouble getting in, your trained magically as well as none magically…any other excuses?' Draco read the words before blushing, "Money." Rolling his eyes yet again Harry cupped his face, 'Money, is not an issue ever Draco, never…you will never want for anything.' Draco felt his eyes clouding up; Harry was so…so generous and kind. Draco had lost most his fortune Voldemort siphoned most of it off to fund his nefarious ideas, experiments, anything he deemed worth wasting time with. He did have some, but he was very careful with his money he had always been. Contrary to everyone's belief the only time Draco was spoiled, was when it was done publicly or to further his parents image. Aside from that he had barely anything, a very small allowance that he tended to stash away. Harry was footing the bill for school…everything.

'Draco, there is always a thousand and one reasons not to do something, and only one really good reason to do it; you love it.' Draco felt tears slipping from his eyes; there was the reason…the one really big one. He did want to be alone. To go to healer's school, the best was in London, and students were expected to live on the campus itself. With Draco's horrible nightmares, and panic attacks, his eating issues….he didn't trust himself alone. It was weak he knew but he didn't want to be far from Harry…ever.

As if reading his thoughts Harry smiled, ' There's nothing to say you can't come home at night.' Calloused palm brushed against his cheek, Draco leaned into the touch. 'You always have a home with me Draco, always remember that ok?' Draco felt the warmth bloom in his chest, Harry's face was so very close to his own…so very…deep green eye loomed close before he felt slightly chapped lips brushed against his own. It was absolutely heaven. Draco felt his eyes slipped close before there was a crash from Madame Pomfry's office, a muffled curse. Draco jerked away eyes wide, without a word he jumped to his feet blushing furiously. He took off into the castle missing the rather calculating look that followed him, from the man still seated on the hospital bed.

TBC…


	9. Magic

Draco fled unseeing where he was headed until he halted finding himself standing at the top of the astronomy tower

Author's Note: Whooo next chapter up, doing all sorts of writing should have the next chapter by the end of the week. I think the end is likely not to many more chapters away. Anyway enjoy!

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 9: Magic

Draco fled unseeing where he was headed until he halted finding himself standing at the top of the astronomy tower. Stopping he eased his breathing pressing cold hands to his rather overheated face. Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes slipping to the floor…why had he run? He loved Harry; he'd been waiting for that kiss for years so why had he run? Sighing he lowered his head into his hands groaning, if he was truthfully with himself he'd just admit that he was scared. Scared of what could be, smiling slightly he felt tears run down his face as he glanced around the tower platform, what was it that Harry had said that night?

-#-#-#-

_Shivering the small blonde wrapped his arms around himself staring up at the starry night sky. Looking slightly to his right the dark haired companion was stretched out arms behind his head eyes closed with a blissful smile on his face. Snorting Draco moved to his side sitting closer. "How can you smile so Harry? Aren't you afraid of what's coming? Of what could happen?" Harry just ginned more, "Terrified," he said cheerfully. Blonde brows rose in disbelief, "You look it too." Chuckling the other teen turned to face him, "Fear is a state of mind, you can control it or let it control you. You can walk through life being terrified of every little thing." Gesturing to himself he gave Draco a self-deprecating smile. "I spent ohhhh…16 years of my life living in terror and fear, and you know what I learned?" There was a slight shake of his head then Harry was laying back down, "If you spend your life in fear, then your never going to live at all."_

-#-#-#-

"Your right…" the blonde whispered as the memory faded, "Your right Harry, fear can't keep you from living, and I can't let you go because I'm scared. Time to live a little." He setting his jaw resolutely, he stood moving to head down the stairs, he had Harry's class next, so he had a double period to plan his attack.

Across the school in his empty classroom sat a rather brooding Harry Potter. He kept replaying the moment of that brief but intense first kiss in his mind over and over. Every nuance was analyzed and stored away. He'd made an art form out of reading people. He'd had too his whole life in order to survive, first with his unfortunate family, then with Voldemort and his followers. The people who were around him, people he met he made snap decisions and judgments. He knew that Draco wasn't indifferent to him, he realized it the second his lips had touched his, so smooth. Kissing Draco had been heaven plain and simple. He knew that once was never going to be enough. He started down at his scarred palms his brow furrowing in confusion, but why had he run? Maybe Harry had read the situation wrong. Draco had lost everyone close to him in a very brief time period, maybe he was just afraid to open up again, afraid of being hurt. That certainly made sense to the shaggy headed savior, Glancing at the clock he smiled almost time for class, then he could make his move, it was about time he put himself out there Draco was worth the gamble…he was sure of it.

The bell rang as the seventh years took their seats eager to see what the popular Professor Potter had for them today. Draco watched with dreamy smile on his face, Harry looked incredible. All the way from his black border shoes, to his semi baggy blue jeans riding low on slim hips, the plain black t-shirt hugged him in all the right places. If Draco hadn't decided to already make a move then this outfit would have cinched the deal. Harry was casually leaning against his desk as golden letters suddenly appeared in the air before him. 'What is magic?' Draco felt Hermione stiffen beside him, tossing her a curious look he focused once more on the writing floating in the air above Harry, 'I received this particular question, and I can almost guess from whom.' There was a ripple of laughter in the room, 'Can anyone tell me what magic is?' one arm in the room shot up, Harry nodded to Hermione, "That is an unfair question, there is no answer to it. No one knows what magic is." Draco started at her in open mouthed amazement, if Draco didn't know any better he would have though Hermione's answer mocking, and that rather unpleasant smile on her face reminded him of himself in his heyday of Harry hating.

Nodding Harry smiled slightly, 'Correct of course Hermione, but there are theories out there, and ideas. What magic is, where it comes from, why some of us have it and others do not. All of those theoretical questions that never seem to have answers. There are however a few truths to magic. First we have no idea where it comes from, and why we have it and some of us don't, or why others have it stronger. The second is that magic is part of our makeup; it's intrinsic to us and makes us who we are. Thirdly our magic has a manifestation of itself.' He moved around the desk to draw on the black board, he drew the outline of a figure encompassing by a circle. Next he turned to his desk pointing at what looked like a normal rock in a glass case. Everyone was leaning forward in their chairs watching in utter fascination.

'I came across this rock last year; it was thought to be something of great importance as Voldemort was destroy all he could find. Turns out this rock is absolutely harmless, except for one amazing property it gives magical auras a physical form, in other worse it shows us magical auras.' Smiling he turned to the class, 'It's easier to show,' taking the glass case off the rock Harry seemed to suddenly erupt into black flames. The class gasped Draco was mesmerized it was so beautiful, it was all fire black as night, shot through with dots of pure white light that flashed brightly before fading from sight it was like the night sky was circling Harry. 'This is a physical manifestation of my magic; this amazing little rock gives it life. It has only a two foot radius and once your out of that radius it takes about five minutes to fade out.'

There was a ripple of intrigue from the room, a hand rose to the left of Draco it was Ron, "Question here Harry, if this rock isn't dangerous to anyone then why did Voldemort want it destroyed?" Grinning Harry nodded, 'Excellent question, which raises an interesting problem. The idea that there is no good or evil magic. Magic just is, there are good and bad spells that people can use, as well as good and bad people. But magic itself simply is. Looking now at my aura what would you classify it as?' Hermione snickered, "Evil, there are black flames. It looks like something that you would see from a dark wizard." Nodding Harry looked at his hand, 'Very true, except the colour and the vibrancy has no bearing on good or evil values of your magic. Your aura is like a fingerprint completely unique to the wizard or witch. This is the reason for Voldemort's need to destroy it. This little rock is not fooled by polyjuice potion, nor can you cover up someone's magic. With the Imperious curse the magic of the caster is imprinted upon the magic of the witch or wizard that it's being used on.' Draco blinked, that rock was amazing one of those seemly useless magical things that when placed in the correct context held an amazing amount of power. 'That and apparently Voldemort's aura when around the stone was a very lovely shade of rose pink'. The whole class laughed at that moving to pick up the rock Harry moved around the room and every colour of the rainbow seemed to erupt all over the room.

Intrigued Draco looked down at himself as the most beautiful shade of silver appeared around his hands. His aura wasn't looking like flames like Harry's, his aura seemed to more fluid circling and caressing his body it was beautiful and sensual. Looking at Ron he chuckled as the red heads aura matched his hair, it was a fiery red much like Harry's like flames licking around him, long lines of blue like ribbons was entwined within the flames, "Hot Ron," he joked rolling his eyes at his friend at the horrible joke. Looking around the room he saw a deep blue with silver that was Blaise, Neville was a green and yellow, Seamus a purple and blue, Dean a topaz and black. He finally glanced at Hermione's aura and was a little shocked it was…well it was not the most attractive aura. It was brown, a muddy brown and it wasn't fiery, it wasn't fluid, and it wasn't wispy. It was sluggish moving very slowly periodically showing a yellow streak here and there. Looking around once again Draco clues into something, worried he didn't bother to raise he hand he caught Harry's eye his figures moved rapidly. 'Harry why does everyone have two colours in the aura except for me?' a worried frowned puckered his brow. Smiling Harry signed back, 'No idea, but its beautiful…matches your eyes.' Blushing Draco looked down again, he heard Ron chuckling, "I need to learn more sign language all I got out of that was 'beautiful'."

Draco was still looking at his hands, as the aura began to slowly fade out. There was many questions thrown around the room for quite a while until finally Hermione who'd been silent for a long time finally spoke up, "This is all rather theoretically 'professor', I have never read any books that explain it like you are." Harry nodded, Draco's hand itched to slap her, Hermione had been waspish and rude to Harry every since he became a professor… something clicked in Draco's mind. He apprised Hermione with new eyes turning to Harry to see what he was going to answer. 'Of course you haven't heard about these ideas Miss Granger, they are all theoretically proposals and they are all mine. My book won't be published until next month; you may want to check it out. Called _The Colour of Magic, _shameless plug I know.' Draco grinned he'd been reading bits and pieces of the book Harry been working on it all summer, and he knew he'd sent it away before he'd left in August but he hadn't heard anything since. Hermione was turning an interesting shade of red, and the rest of the class was firing off even more questions before the bell rang signaling the end of class and the beginning of dinner.

Draco watched as Hermione gathered her books up quickly leaving without a word and looking extremely angry. The rest of the class was surrounding Harry circling him with more questions as the group took off to dinner. The hall was abuzz and Harry was the topic of conversation. Draco listened to the chatter around him with half an ear his mind was on Hermione who was currently sitting with the Ravenclaw's he was sitting with Ron at the Gryffindor idly playing with his mash potatoes. Ron picking up on his mood set his own cutlery down, "Want to share?" Draco looked at his friend steadily, setting down his fork. "Ron, has Hermione been acting strangely lately? That you've noticed even more so then she usually does?"

Pondering for a moment Ron nodded finally, almost reluctantly, "Yeah ever since we got back to school, she moody and testy spends forever in the library and is almost constantly talking about what Harry's doing…" he trailed off looking miserable, "Ignoring everything around her myself included." Draco gave him a sympathetic smile, "I ummm…today in class I noticed, do you…" he trailed off helpless to try and explain what he was thinking. Ron looked at him expectantly, "Do you think that Hermione maybe jealous of Harry?" Blue eyes blinked startled before a sort of recognition kicked in, "I think you maybe right! Draco, he consults at the ministry, he's a professor here, and he has a book due to be released next month…" he rhymed off the achievements on his finger whistling lowly, "That explains a lot…" Draco nodded sullenly, "What can we do really? I mean anyone would be he's our age and he's already achieved so much" Ron chuckled, "Yeah but he's still Harry, he still plays rugby with us and jokes…Harry will always be Harry no matter what he does." The two looked at each other, "Anyway to make Hermione see that?" They both sighed, "Well Harry can no doubt look after himself, and I bet he's already figured it out." Draco reached across the table patting his friend's hand, "We'll think of something yeah?" Ron nodded looking determined, "Jealously is not a good thing, we need to end this soon or someone may get seriously hurt.

TBC…


	10. To One Night

Author's Note: Ok next chapter little more explicit, not exactly an sex scene but a little more risky anyways Harry and Draco fluff whoooo!

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 10: To One Night

* * *

Draco wearily entered him and Harry shared room, his mind was churning with the discussion that he and Ron had had at dinner. It was worrisome. He had a sort of terrible feeling, one that he hadn't had since the war. It was a sort of impending doom, something was going to happen he just couldn't figure out what. Looking around the room he didn't spot Harry, he'd seen him still talking to Professor Flitwick downstairs. Kicking off he shoes he settled on the couch turning on his TV he settled for a movie that was playing his mind a million miles away. So deep in thought he didn't even notice when Harry settled beside him on the couch, he almost came out of his skin when a warm, rough palm settled on his neck the pad of his thumb rubbing in soothing circles. 'Thinking hard?' the golden letters appeared before him. The events of that morning came rushing back, the kiss! He'd been so wrapped up with this Hermione situation he'd completely forgotten about it. About Harry…he had been going to make a plan one to seduce Harry.

He started into that strong handsome face for about two heartbeats before he was in Harry's lap kissing him for all he was worth. He felt strong arms wrap around him instantly as soft lips parted and he plunged his tongue into his lovers mouth. It felt so good…so much better then any one of his fantasy.

He felt Harry's hands everywhere running up and down his back, his neck, in his hair cupping his head to kiss him deeper. The minutes length and finally after was seemed like an eternity they parted. Draco felt dazed and blissfully happy, he felt those arms tighten around him as Harry fluidly stood easily carrying his weight up the stairs to their shared bed. Wrapped long elegant arms around the bronzed neck of his soon to be lover he pressed his kiss swollen lips to Harry's once more moaning low in his throat, "Harry…" he sighed as he felt a return growl and his mouth was ravished once more.

He felt his back hit the bed, they lay there for long moments simply exploring each other's mouths before once more. Panting lightly Draco smiled pushing dark hair behind Harry's ear, "I've been dreaming of this for years…" he said softly holding that steady green gaze, "I…Harry…I've loved you for years," he felt strong hands on his face wiping away tears, funny he hadn't realized he was crying. Harry looked delighted and at the same time infinitely sad. 'Draco I've loved you for so long I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner.' Draco smiled weakly, "Can I ask why? Was it me?" Leaning forward he was given a quick harsh kiss, 'No never you, it was first the war, I didn't want Voldemort to have someone to use against me. Then it was…well it was me I was ruined Draco, the war ruined me.'

The blonde looked horrified, "Harry no!" Quickly he crawled up Harry's body straddling his hips and cupping his face. "Never, your beautiful!" kissing the scar across his eye he moved down pulling down the black leather choker he'd bought for Harry. He felt Harry rumble in his chest in pleasure, strong hands ran up his hips. Rearing back Draco smiled down at him, "Never Harry…" Smiling sadly Harry ran his hands up under the shirt Draco was wearing, 'I wish I could…wish I could tell you with my own voice just how much you mean to me.' The words faded, Draco kissed him slowly sweetly still straddling his thighs. Not saying a word Draco's hands moved fluidly, 'Doesn't matter, I love you always. No matter what.' Harry captured his hands placing a kiss in each palm. His hands continued their wanderings once more moving up inside Draco's shirt…his shirt. A surge of possessiveness shot through him, Draco moaned softly as Harry tugged the shirt over his head. The elastic that had been barley holding his hair up was removed with the shirt tumbling silken strains across pale shoulders.

Harry watched in fascination as his own dark hands moved across beautifully pale skin it was so soft, smooth. His thumbs settled on the protuberance of hipbones over his low-rise jeans. Draco was filling out slowly but surely he could still see his ribs faintly, but it was so much better. Holding tightly he sat up not moving Draco from his lap just moving him slightly lower. Draco's head fell back exposing his neck as Harry softly kissed his way along the pale column. Long fingers plucked at his own shirt, complying Harry pulled the offending garment off. Crushing their chests together he kissed rosy lips, swallowing those damnably arousing whimpers, his hands moved lower squeezing Draco's tight ass as the smaller man ground his growing erection against his own.

The heat between them was grown far too intense. Flipping the button on his soon to be lovers jeans, his hands slipped down the back of those oh so tight jeans something registered leaning back he looked at Draco questioningly, 'No underwear?' the gold letter were messier then usual. Draco smiled, laughing, "Jeans are too tight I don't want underwear lines." Growling Harry attacked his lips once again realizing he'd never be able to look at Draco in his tight pants again. Pulling back again, Draco cupped Harry's face looking deeply into his good eye, "Harry…I ummm…I've never done this before…with anyone." Harry smiled then that beautifully crooked smile that made his heart beat pick up, and his chest tight. 'Neither have I my love, guess we will muddle through this together.'

Draco was quickly relived of his pants, followed by tugging down pants and boxers. Throwing them over his shoulder Draco sat back on his heels as Harry stretched out unabashed at his nudity. Allowing Draco to look his fill he grinned at his grey-eyed lover. 'Like what you see?' giving a predatory smirk he slowly crawled up the toned, tanned body of one Harry Potter, he looked like a statue of some Greek god. All sleek muscle covered in bronzed skin. There were twisted white lines of old scars all over his body, pausing at one on his abdomen Draco grinned, "I recognize my stitches on this one." He felt that abdomen twitch in silent laughter, which drew his gaze to Harry's erection proudly curving towards his navel.

It was rather large Draco was fascinated, he gently touched the velvety flesh running a finger from tip to base following the thick vein and feeling Harry twitch and pant silently in pleasure. Gaining confidence Draco figured what he liked, Harry would most likely like as well. He curled his hand around the hard flesh moving a little quicker smearing the fluid leaking from the tip to lubricate his movements. He was fast becoming fascinated with Harry's reactions to his movements, unable to vocalize his pleasure beyond silent moaning and soft grunts his face was telling. His strong jaw was clenched his head thrown back and his breathing labored. Draco felt his own cock twitch in response to the erotic scene before him, sitting up Harry reached for his erection responding to Draco's hesitant touching. His stroke was firm, and Draco nearly came out of his skin it felt so good. "Harry…" he murmured, they shared a heated kiss their hands moving faster.

Harry surrounded him; he could taste him as much feels him…everything was on sensory overload. He dreamed of this moment for so long, and suddenly it was here and better then any fantasy he'd ever had…and just then he came. Much to his charging and embarrassment. It wasn't really the ecstasy he'd hoped for it was very quick and powerful sending his body into tremors sighing Harry's name. His own hand stilled as he collapsed panting lightly into Harry's side. It took several moments for Draco to realize what had happened felt himself flush in mortification, his first encounter with Harry and he barely lasted ten minutes. "Harry I'm sorry…" mumbled hiding his face in his neck in embarrassment. Shaking his head Harry titled his little love's face up to him, 'No love, it's our first night together…first of many we have a lifetime to discover each other.' Smiling a suddenly very sleepy Draco nuzzled further into his neck smiling happily, "So glad were together Harry, love you so much."

Maneuvering them into the bed was easy, the blonde was asleep before his head hit the pillow, and he was very much tangled in Harry's embrace. Placing a soft kiss Harry willed his still wired, and painfully aroused body into control. Yes he could go deal with it but that would mean leaving Draco and Harry had no intention of doing that anytime soon.

-#-#-#-

Ron was closely watching Draco across the table the blonde was grinning like a mad man, all the while sneaking looks at Harry who was also smirking slightly from the teachers table. Blue eyes moved back and forth between the too in confusion for sometime before, "Hey! You and Harry finally bump uglies?" blushing furiously Draco shushed his rather loud friend. "Ron, hush, yes Harry and I are together." Ron was grinning from ear to ear, "So why the big secrecy then?" Draco was back to grinning again, "Well we decided to keep it quite it's not really appropriate for a teacher to be dating a student." Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry's older then you by a grand total of three months Draco…but I guess I can see the merit in it. Speaking of birthday's what would you like for yours this year Halloween baby?" Draco shrugged smiling "I never know what to say, it's awkward asking people for things."

Laughing Ron shook his head, "A Malfoy I know from first year would not have said such things." Snorting Draco threw him a haughty look; "Malfoy would not have admitted that the only presents he got from his parents on his birthday were things that would make him look wealthy and important in public." Looking at the table sullenly he closed his eyes in pain, "Sorry Ron, didn't mean to bring it down with my mood." Shaking his head Ron gave him a comforting smile, "Well maybe this will lift you a bit mom wants you home at Christmas no excuses. You and his nibs over there." He threw a thumb towards Harry who was currently looking at something Hagrid was holding and gesturing wildly. Laughing Draco nodded, "We shall be there, and knowing Harry he'll be hungry." Ron waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner; Draco rolled his eyes throwing a bit of crust at the red head, "Perv…"

-#-#-#-

"Harry may I speak with you for a moment?" Dumbledore looked at his student turned teacher with expectant eyes he was grinning rather widely as well which was what put Harry on the defensive to begin with. His good mood was slowly evaporating; the day was beginning to go down hill. The ministry had sent a basket full of seemly junk they wanted him to figure out what to do with, while Hagrid was figuring he'd found a new 'interesting creature' and now Dumbledore was looking at him with expect twinkling eyes. Gesturing the older man into his classroom he followed as the headmaster took a seat in the front row.

"I received this, this morning and thought you maybe interested." He handed over the parchment Harry quickly scanned the words eyes going wide. 'They want to give me the Order of Merlin First Class?' The younger wizard was shocked. Dumbledore nodded even more, "Indeed, your unflagging courage, and outstanding work in the field of dark arts has made you eligible." Shaking his head again he looked at the paper, perfect another handle to add to the growing list of weird titles people were giving him.

"I was thinking we shall do it at Halloween dance this year. Well not just a Halloween dance it's actually going to be a tribute ball to the war on Hallows Eve." Harry looked up at the old man, it was a good idea. "Sounds good I guess…as long as there's not a lot of fanfare with this.' Laughing Dumbledore stood, "That's asking the impossible Harry, Minister Weasley not only has a fondness for you as his top wizard in the field of the Dark Arts, he also feels the pride of a surrogate father at the achievements of one of his sons." Nodding gloomily Harry looked at the note again, he was flattered beyond belief but at the same time he was just sort of sick of all these tireless people were thrusting onto him.

"As usual Harry you accept the humble homage of the people who would pay tribute to a man who saved them all with empty titles." He headed out of the room before pausing in the doorway, "Out of curiosity Harry what of those growing lists of names means the most to you?" setting the paper down he looked up, 'Currently it's boyfriend, but in a close second it's Defender and Champion of Hogwarts.' Nodding the man grinned, "I would expect as much, thank you Harry. Your work here so far has been exemplary and I early await your first publication." With that was gone and Harry was left shaking his head with a crooked smiled, he was pretty sure Dumbledore was part physic.

TBC…


	11. Healing Arts

Author's Note: Well here we are again still working away on this, I'm almost done the next chapter as well should he up in a couple of days. Yes it is a lemon my friends, full on Harry and Draco action! So look forward to that and thinks for still reading.

Chapter 11: Healing Arts

* * *

"Harry! Is this for real?" Draco was sitting on the couch currently clad in the most ridiculously short shorts Harry had every seen with one of his plain white t-shirts. His hair was coming loose for it's ponytail as large liquid grey eyes were staring at him over the paper. He had contemplated whether or not to tell Draco but he had no secrets from him before, and he was not about to start now. He waited worrying his lower lip as he watched for his lover's reaction. He soon found himself with an armful of happy blonde.

"That is so amazing Harry!" he sat on the couch allowing the long slim legs to wind about his waist. Rising an eyebrow he felt smooth skin nuzzle into his neck. "Order of Merlin First Class…an honor Harry." Giggling he placed a kiss at his pulse point, "Herodotus James Potter Order of Merlin First Class." Humming in satisfaction Harry ran his hands up his lover's slim back. Draco pulled back cuddling into his chest before idly playing with his hands. "How many is that now?" Shrugging Harry just held his blonde love closer. Holding up his fingers he began to recite, "Well you have your Aura training first class certification, your liaison to the department of mysteries, the Defender and Champion of Hogwarts, the leading authority in the world of the Dark Arts as well as defense of them, and I believe there's a knighthood in that somewhere is there not?" Nodding Harry sighed that had been an experience, he had been knighted rather soon after getting out of the hospital he had been on some serious pain meds at the time the whole ceremony had been a blur. Draco had taken a lot of pictures though.

"Now they're giving you the order of Merlin, I'm very proud of you Harry." Shrugging again he shifted uncomfortably, 'I didn't do really anything to deserve them…' disbelief coloured the voice from his chest area. "Are you kidding? Harry you single handedly brought down Voldemort. He was the greatest dark wizard of our time, of the age really, and you Harry saved us all." Kissing the blonde head softly he hugged him tight, 'Yeah…but you saved me, and the best title I can think of boyfriend to Draco Malfoy.' Draco grinned at the words in his line of vision, "I love you too Harry, and regardless of what you think I am proud of everything you do."

'Oh yeah? Well I'm proud of my budding healer. Can't wait to watch your ceremony.' Chuckling Draco moved to rest his forehead against Harry's, "Not going to let me get away from that are you?" Shaking his head Harry held his eyes, "Promise me I can come home to you…every night…" there was an empathetic nod from Harry then a defeated sigh. "I'm going to apply…someone has to look after you." Grinning they kissed slowly sweetly. "Hmmm I'm beginning to like this kissing you whenever I want thing. Oh by the way talking to Ron today, we are going home for Christmas whether we want too or not." He felt Harry's silent laughter; Draco squiggled around in his lovers lap until he was settled into a comfortable position to see the TV. Sighing in contentment Draco relaxed there was nowhere else in the world he'd rather be at the moment.

-#-#-#-

The days began to take on a pattern, as the cool days of September faded into the chilly nights of October, Draco was in absolute bliss. School was so much more interesting at this level, he'd finally professed his desire to be a healer much to Harry's amusement he cornered his godfather and much to his surprise, Severus had accepted his godsons choice rather gracefully. His application had been sent with letters of recommendation from his head of house as well as the headmaster. Harry had offered but Draco didn't want to play on using Harry's fame, he wanted to get it on his own merit. He also now had special permission to assist Madame Pompfry in the infirmary; He was fast becoming a regular fixture there.

As far as Draco was concerned life was perfect except for one thing…Hermione. Ron and Draco were trying to draw her out find out exactly what was going on. It did seem however that she continued to withdraw from all those around her. It was hitting Ron the hardest. Which was why he and Draco were currently meandering towards Hogsmede to get away from the school and do some shopping, as next Saturday was the ball. Draco wanted to get a jump on Christmas shopping as well as get Harry a little something for his big announcement. "How you holding up Ron?" The red head shrugged looking at his feet as they entered the village. "Alright I don't really know how to deal with her." She had refused to come with them today. Draco had held off saying something to Harry about he and Ron's suspicions, Harry seemed overloaded lately the ministry had a sudden influx of dark materials coming in. Draco understood he was busy, and Harry slept with him every night cuddled close but he was gone early in the morning and wasn't home until late at night.

"Hey Draco look," Ron pointed to the bookstore's window there was a rather elegant hardcover book there in a black jacket. The letter on the front was slowly shifting colours, it was Harry's book. Entering the store they both picked up a copy flipping to the inner jacket he read the reviews, " 'A brilliant, and fresh new mind to an age old debate, _Colour of Magic _is a riveting read.'" Draco read to Ron who was grinning, "They really do seem to like the book." Draco nodded carrying it over to cash register, "Yup going to buy a copy." Ron raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't Harry have a copy you can have?" Draco shook his head, "No, no he just has the written work."

The two wandered around Draco got some new shirts, as well as much candy as he could carry. He was fond of wizard's candy, but truth be told he adored muggle treats. Harry was awful for feeding his addiction getting him new things to try wherever he was sent in the world. Idly chewing a licorice wand Draco left Ron staring at the latest in brooms to meander into a little curio shop next door. The place was rather haphazard all sorts of curious and weird things lined the walls. Draco felt for sure he could find something for Harry in here.

"Can I help you young master?" came a cheerful call nearly jumping out of his skin he turned to the wizened old women standing expectantly by. It was on the tip of his tongue to say he was 'just looking' when something made him pause, "Actually I need a gift." Nodding the old women gestured grandly, "Indeed young sir, indeed, a gift we can no doubt find for you…but may I inquire what kind of gift it be?" Draco nodded before replying, "Yes, it's for someone rather special…who is going to be receiving a rather special title very soon." The old women cackled, "I think I can help you," she hurried over to her glass counter tops. Following Draco watched as she muttered to herself studying the trinkets within, shaking her head again and again. Finally gnarled fingers came to rest on something. "Ahhh yes…" she whispered pulling it reverently out before setting it the counter.

Looking down Draco blinked it was beautiful, a lion rampart stood on hind legs pawing the air. It was a little old and tarnished but it had a quite dignity about it. The lions eyes looked to be made of rubies, the blood red stones seemed to glitter in the low light of the store. "Belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself it did, was made to sit on the pommel of his sword." Draco touched the pendent reverently it was perfect…he was almost afraid to ask if it was for sale and if so how much. The old women looked at him levelly, "I would never part with such a piece like this normally…but then I think no one deserves it more then the one who currently wields his sword." Surprised Draco looked at the old women, "How did yo-" she cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Matters not young sir, what matters is it will suit your purpose." Even if she was parting with it, it still cost Draco ten gallons he tried not to wince as he counted out his money. He made sure to use his own. Harry was well worth it.

Leaving the strange old women the present safely tucked in his pocket he met Ron, were they headed for Hog's Head for some lunch.

-#-#-#-

Draco woke slowly the sun streaming in the large windows was warm and comforting stretching out his arm he felt a moment of panic when he didn't feel Harry beside him. Sitting up quickly in bed he frowned where was Harry? Feeling unaccountably sad he glanced at the pillow beside him his frown immediately turning to a grin there was a single white rose with a small note attached to it.

_Time to get up lazy come on downstairs for breakfast._

Bounding out of bed he ran down, "Harry!" he rounded the bend to see his love currently sitting before a large spread reading the paper. "Oh Harry!" running up to his boyfriend he threw himself into the welcoming arms, he felt a soft kiss on his head before the words 'Happy Birthday' floated before his vision. Hugging the man Draco leaned up for a much more intense kiss pouring all his emotion into it. Pulling back he grinned, "Thanks love," nodding the dark haired man pointed to a small pile of presents on the table, Draco felt tears treating to spill. His parents never believed in birthdays he'd never thought anything of it until he'd seen the sort of bash they had thrown for Harry last year. He'd had confided his lack of birthday's to his love in passing not thinking anything of it until last year. When everyone had thrown him a surprise party he'd been overwhelmed and deeply touched.

Settling himself in Harry's lap he sighed in contentment when strong arms surrounded him and he felt Harry rest his chin on his head. Gesturing to the gifts Harry signed, 'Go ahead love there all for you.' He pulled a box over addressed to him from Ron and Hermione, inside was a black and red rugby jersey the colours or Ron and Harry's team. Flipping it over he saw the back said number 7 and Malfoy. He felt Harry laughing softly behind him, 'I think this one was Ron's idea' he signed. Nodding happily he hugged the jersey, "I wanted one but only the team gets them and there's no way I'm actually going to play that sport. I heal people not break them." Still laughing Harry pulled another box forward it was Blaise and Pansy, inside was a large book on muggle healing. Inside the cover he recognized Blaze's handwriting, " 'Drake, good luck in healer's collage, you'll defiantly need this especially hanging around Potter.'" Laughing he set the book aside for a more through perusal he'd heard Harry snort softly at Blaze's glib comment.

The next was from Harry a big box of his favorite muggle treats, he sighed in happiness. Candy that wasn't going to attempt to eat him, one of the big reasons he so loved the mundane sweets. Giving Harry a grateful look he opened up the next present it was the first season of one of favorite shows, "Yes! Harry CSI NY! Thank you!" Giving his lover a quick hard kiss he looked at it reverently, he'd become addicted to the show watching it over the summer. Setting it aside he opened the last present it was several new healing arts books, "Harry?" turning his questioning gaze to Harry, the other smiled opening the book to the first page inside was an thick envelope with the Healing Collage crest in the corner. Sucking in a deep breathe he looked back at Harry, "It hasn't even been a month yet Harry…" he whispered shrugging Harry gave him a small squeeze urging him to open it. Taking a deep breathe he slowly opened it his eyes quickly darting to the first line, " 'Dear Mr. Malfoy we received your application and are please to extended to you our utmost gratitude for choosing our school. We look forward to seeing you next year to begin your studies with us…' I got in!" Shouting he got up running across the room in blind jubilation. "Harry I got in!" He did a couple more laps before once more throwing himself into his lovers are and kissing him senseless, "I got in!" he murmured between kisses. "Most prestigious healing school in the world and I was accepted." Harry nodded, pulling back he signed, 'So very proud of you Draco, congratulations and I love you deeply.' With one last intense kiss Draco pulled away running back to their room, "Come on Harry we're going to hall!" He missed the loving smile that followed him, Harry couldn't be happier at the moment, and even the impending ball this evening wasn't going to damper his mood.

Quickly dressing Draco pulled on his new shirt on tugging Harry's hand the. The taller teen allowed himself to be towed along to the great hall. Harry was busy watching Draco's tight little ass sway as he hurried towards the great hall. Admiring the view he grinned at the way the blonde pony tail swayed in time with his hips. Deciding to tease his little love he sped up passing him slightly. Grinning Draco went even faster almost running trying to match his taller lovers stride. Before they knew it the two were running full tilt into the noisy front hall.

Laughing and flushed Draco ran right to Ron's side sliding in beside him, everyone was at Slytherin table today. Harry sat across from him grinning he winked at the blonde. Ron started when he felt a pair of arms give him a hug, "Thanks for the shirt Ron!" laughing the red head returned the hug, "No problem, happy birthday mate." Releasing him he also thanked Blaise and Pansy. Fidgeting around he grinned at everyone and no one barely able to contain himself. "Ok I give what is it?" Ron asked looking to Harry was smiling just as wide. "I got in!" the blonde yelped, "I got into healer's collage!" Laughing everyone added their congratulations to the birthday wishes. It was a day for celebration.

After breakfast they meandered back to Gryffindor common room to chat and hang out. As evening approached they retreated to there respective rooms to get ready for the evening. Draco had showered dried his hair and was currently putting on his best dress robes. He critically eyed himself in the mirror, he hadn't actually ever worn these, smoothing the soft material he smiled ironically. They were of the finest quality, one of the last things his parents had ever given him. He'd had to fixed them slightly, as he was not as large as he had been, though as Harry pointed out he had never been big. 'You look beautiful love' the words glowed before him smiling he turned his attention to Harry standing at the head of the stairs and his breathe caught. Harry looked like he'd stepped out of some medieval novel; he was wearing tight black pants tucked into knee high black boots, his shirt white shirt was covered by his red tunic sporting the Hogwarts crest of arms. The long tunic was gathered at the waist with a thick leather belt tilting to the side where the sword of Gryffindor hung. A black cape completed the ensemble , Harry looked every inch the knight.

Smiling Draco moved towards him, "Sir Herodotus, tonight," grinning Harry struck a pose before the blonde was within reaching distance. He grabbed him close bending him over his arm kissing him passionately. Starry eyed Draco smiled nuzzling his boyfriends neck. "Why don't we skip the party love and just spend it together in bed?" he felt that silent laughter, 'In a heartbeat my love but I afraid the Prime minister Weasley would have me drawn and quartered.' Suddenly Draco pulled away, "I just remembered!" Moving over to the bed he grabbed a small box passing it to Harry. Dark brows rose in question before he took the lid off. Draco bit his lip in anticipation as his lover looked over the gift. The small blonde smiled at the incredulous look on Harry's face, "The lady at the store said it was Godric Gryffindor's and that it rightfully belonged with the sword." Harry reverently took it out of the small box carefully fixing it to the hilt, watching as it slid into place perfectly.

Harry felt the aura surrounding the sword shudder before thrumming through him even stronger. Grinning he pulled Draco close again, kissing him hard, 'Thank you love.' Content Draco kissed him back, "Your welcome, its a little celebration gift for your big announcement." Giving his little love one more kiss on the nose he pulled him to the stairs, 'The sooner we get there and get this over with the sooner we can come back to bed.'


	12. Love

Author's Note: So I finally have the lemon for this chapter! Whoooo I'm super busy with school…4th year is utter crap I don't recommend university to anyone lol anyways do enjoy and please look for the complete unedited chapter through this link.

LEMON WARNING MATURE – to read unedited please visit

.#cutid1

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 12- Love

Harry sighed in utter boredom these things were an absolute drag, the presentation had taken about ten minutes and now the party was in full swing. The announcement had been followed by a crowed of pretentious, self centered people who were trying to get on his good side, people who believed in having friends in high places. Looking across the room he saw Draco deep in conversation with the headmistress of the Healers Collage. Smiling he watched as the blonde elegantly gestured to make a point. Glancing around the room he frowned realizing that he wasn't the only one avidly watching the stunning blonde laughed at something the older women was saying. Both male and female admires, some in school some not. Harry felt a surge of possessiveness, Draco was his…

Deciding it was time to stake his claim he moved with purpose to Draco side. He smiled in triumph and he planted himself beside his lover close enough to warm off others. "Hi Harry, have you met Headmistress Celina?" Nodding Harry extending his hand to the middle aged women, shaking her had firmly he moved closer to Draco feeling jealous eyes on him. "Ahhh Sir Harry, a pleasure to finally meet you. Congratulations on your appointment to Merlin First Class." A little embarrassed he accepted the complement graciously, before excusing himself and Draco as he lead his boyfriend onto the dance floor were the rest of the students and guest were currently dancing.

Pulling Draco close he slowly twirled them along the floor just enjoying the way his little love fit in his arms so perfectly. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on the top of his head, as Draco cuddled into him. He felt laughter ripple through his boyfriend, "What happened to being discreet Harry?" Shrugging the larger teen smiled, 'Your mine I don't care who knows.' Draco felt a warm feeling ripple through his chest he felt safe and content in Harry's arms.

Sighing wistfully he glanced over his taller lovers shoulders too were Ron sat moodily at a table staring at the butter beer bottle he held in his hand. Hermoine had refused point blank to come to an award ceremony for Harry. A couple glided past obstructing this view. Biting his lip in indecision he pulled back from Harry glancing once more too his friend he stilled in his loves arms. "Harry there's something I need to tell you." Nodding Harry lead them off the dance floor leading them too a secluded corner.

Nervous Draco contemplated were too begin as his lover crossed his arm leaning casually against the wall, patiently waiting for whatever it was Draco had too say. "Harry its about…its about Hermione." Nodding slightly he focused intensely on his little boyfriend trying not too get distracted by the way the dim light played across pale skin. Or how the cut of his robes flattered his figure. Trying too not picture those pale pink lips wrapped around his throbbing erection How grey eyes darkened with lust and a look of innocence. Inwardly groaning Harry felt himself go hard, his mind swirling with thoughts of his lover.

"The thing is Harry, to be truthful….Ron and I think that Hermione is jealous of you." He watched his lover arch an eyebrow, "Well we sort of think she's out to get you somehow, make you look foolish or something. Ron said he overheard he mumbling something to that extent." Draco bit his lip waiting for Harry's reaction shrugging he pushed himself off the wall closing the distance between them wrapping his arms around his lovers waist leaning down to nuzzle the pale neck. 'I sort of guessed that, she's been rather short with me in class.' Draco distracted but the scrape of Harry's five o'clock shadow against his soft skin. Barely saw the words that flashed past, 'There's nothing we can do right now she needs to just vent her rage I believe then all will be well.'

The small blonde sighed in contentment resting in the arms of his lover. Despite his worry over Hermione it had been the best birthday he had ever had…he had Harry. Humming in contentment he allowed his eyes to drift shut slightly drowsy form the late hour and excitement, until he was roused by a shift in his lover. "Hmmm?" he mumbled looking up at his taller boyfriend. Smiling slightly Harry handed a small velvet box to Draco. Curiously Draco accepted the box looking up at his lover, "What's this?" smiling mysteriously Harry gestured with his hands, 'Your big gift…both for your birthday and for getting into school.' Draco pulled it open gasping softly at the silvery chain that rested within the dark material. Pale fingers gently toughed the finely woven metal, tracing from one end to he other resting briefly on the small disk in the middle. "Oh Harry…" he breathed, he knew in an instant what it was. The necklace was heavily interwoven with magic. Tightly wound and almost undetectable, protective spells from a very high level wizard.

Gently lifting it out of the box he put it around his lovers neck, 'It's made from pure silver spun with magic. Unfortunately I don't have the dexterity to wind the mental with magic myself but I put every protective spell I could think of on it. The disc in the middle is your and my initials along with the date we first met…' the letters trailed off as the cool, light metal settled against his collar bone. There was a brief warm glow as the spells Harry had worked into it began to take hold. Smiling Draco turned in his arms, "Thank you so much…its beautiful."

The kiss that followed began as a simple thank you but quickly deepened, as Harry took over aggressively. Fueled by the lustful looks that had followed his boyfriend all night he took control of the kiss demanding and hot pulling his love close. With a sigh Draco surrendered to the passionate embrace of larger love. The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity but ended all too soon as Harry pulled away leaning his forehead against the blonde panting softly. Closing his eyes briefly he placed a chaste kiss on his lovers nose. 'If I don't stop now I won't be able too..' seeing the words Draco tightened his grip on Harry leaning up to whisper in his good ear, "I don't want you too stop Harry….not tonight." There was a deep rumbling groan that tore through Harry's chest vibrating his ruined vocal cords the arms around him tightened and Harry pulled him tighter.

Laughing softly Draco slide provocatively against his lover, "Think we can get out of here Harry?" he whispered nipping softly at his lobe. That was it Harry swept him into his arms striding for the doors. No one stopped them as Harry headed out of the great hall and towards there rooms. Draco couldn't remember having seen Harry move this fast in a long time. Taking the stairs two at a time he waited impatiently for Draco to give the sign to the portrait so they could get in. Once in they were in Harry bounded up the stairs tossing Draco onto the bed. Giggling he bounced a couple times before settling, looking up at his taller lover who was slowly crawling towards him a predatory gleam in his eye.

(lemon edited please go to my live journal for full version)

TBC…


	13. Dark Magic

Author's Note: So I am finishing up these stories now, hopefully get this done in the next couple of days it's beginning to draw to a close I believe. As always thank you for the feedback and please enjoy.

**Question: **would you like to see another lemon in this story? I could maybe fit one more in if people are interested.

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 13 : Dark Magic

It was the sun that woke him, sighing Draco rolled over covering his head not wanting to be part of the living. One arm reached out patting the empty bed next to him, instantly waking, where was Harry? Sitting up he groggily looked at the pillow next to him, a not lay there:

_Morning Love,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I got an emergency owl from the ministry at about five this morning. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I should be back by this evening. Have a good day!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Sighing Draco ran a hand through messy hair, "Ahhh well…" getting up he got dressed the clock read about nine, smiling he shrugged at least breakfast was still going on. Showered and dressed for the day he headed to the main hall. He could help the ridiculous grin that followed him. No wonder Blaise was constantly going on about sex, it was so…so delicious. He was hoping that Harry would maybe want to do it again tonight. Whistling softly he rounded the corner, the great hall was still quite but he spied the guys seated at the Gryffindor table, waving to Blasie he seated himself across from Ron and Hermione. He felt absolutely ravenous this morning, "Morning Ron, Hermione," both looked tired and Hermione was glaring dagger at her boyfriend. "Hey Draco," he sighed wearily; deciding it was better to let it go he shrugged began to eat.

Conversation was stilted and awkward Draco euphoria was fading he missed Hermione, her laugh, he bossy ways, but most off all he missed her just being herself. The owls flew in dropping various packages off Hedwig settled in front of Draco, "Hey girl," he said feeding her a bit of bacon, "He's out right now, " hooting softly nipped him affectingly presenting her leg. Untying the package and letter he gave her a couple pets as she took off.

Hermione having watched the exchange eagerly leaned forward as Draco absently checked the seal of the letter munching his toast. Just as he though Ministry stuff, carefully he placed the package and letter in front of his plate. "What is it?" Hermione whispered, Draco shrugged, "I have no idea the ministry is always sending Harry weird stuff, want him to see what it…" trailing off he watched with growing trepidation as Hermione's face twisted into something very unpleasant, "I've had it! That's it!" angrily she stood, "What the hell makes him so special? Is it that damn scar? We all fought in that war and he takes all the credit! Gets all the special allowances!" Shocked Draco stared dumbly at her tired. Reaching forward she snatched the box from the table, "What makes him a goddamn expert on everything, " ripping the top off the box Draco jumped to his feet reaching forward, "No!" he yelled, "Hermonie that could be…" he trailed off as she angrily jerked the box sending the contents spilling out a small orb that Draco caught reflexively.

The second he touched the orb a blinding light flashed through out the hall momentarily stunned Hermione blinked as stars danced before her eyes. Eyes once more adjusting she looked to where Draco had been, eye closed he now lay slumped across the table unmoving. Nobody moved, "What have you done," Ron whispered suddenly there was a flurry of activity the teachers rushed forward Madame Pompfry first, "He's breathing," she said looking to Albus, "We need to get him to the infirmary now."

-#-#-#-

Harry grunted in frustration rooting through the files he glared at the two men standing sheepishly in front of him. They had lost some sort of dark orb, or misplaced…really they had no idea all they knew was that it was dangerous. "Sorry Sir…" one said looking at his feet, "We know standard procedure is to leave it for you, but we had an influx of materials lately and Prime Minister Weasley says to only bother you when it's urgent." Nodding Harry waved them off sifting through the mounds of paper work and artifacts cluttering his desk. This could take forever.

"Sir!" a young trainee ran through the door, "Sir! It's urgent they need you back at the school something has happened to a…" looking down at his clipboard he looked up again, "A Draco Malfoy." Harry's blood ran cold.

-#-#-#-

"I've never seen anything like it, he's in some sort of a coma." Madame Pompfry shook her head, "This is beyond me, physically he's fine, it's his mind." Headmaster Dumbledore shook his head, "I am afraid this is beyond me as well, there is only one man who I know can be of any help." The pair stood sadly at the foot of the bed.

Hermione and Ron sat on either side pale and stone faced, all four turned when the crackling of someone apperating caught there attention Harry appeared suddenly already on the move reaching Draco's bedside in a heart beat. 'Status.' Wasting no time he moved to lean over Draco checking his eyes and mouth, "Physically fine, but he's in some sort of coma but there is nothing we can do to bring him round." Pompfry said.

Harry set the bag beside him began pulling out objects before returning to the bedside setting to work. Absorbed in his ministrations he didn't notice Dumbledore a leave, Madame Pompfry wander back to her office. Several hours later Harry sat back his back cramping, in a cold sweat and no further ahead then when he began.

Turning to Hermoine and Ron his hands waved angrily before him, 'What the hell happened?' A puffy eyes Hermoine began the retelling her voice croaky with misuse, Harry listened very quietly until she finished. Nodding solemnly he gently leaned down placing a soft kiss on pale lips. Silently swearing he would save Draco. Standing he looked to the bedside table to where the orb lay in the box seemly innocent. Picking up the box he began to walk out of the infirmary, angry Hermione stood, "Where are you going?" Turning back, he waved a single hand, his normally smiling face cold and unmoving. 'I'm going to go back to my room and study this thing and try and get back the one thing in this life, that has got me through that god forsaken war… and the friend you may have very well killed with your petty jealously." Standing in open mouthed horror she watched as he left.

-#-#-#-

_It was always so dark here…Draco was so cold. "Harry?" he called weakly into the bleak night. It was an odd desolate landscape he was in. Bubbles bounced innocently overhead. The slight figure shuddered they seemed inconsequential now but when they come… they jostled and moved together bouncing lower and lower. Draco knew what would happen next the bubbles would soon descend on him. Once they came Draco would once more relive the worst moments of his life._

-#-#-#-

Harry closed his eyes rubbing them his tired burning eyes. They hurt, his body hurt he had not slept in weeks. He realized he was looking a little while with a weeks worth of beard and his apparently unkempt appearance. He could care less what he looked like, Draco had been in the coma a month now he had no idea how to help him. There was a knock on his portrait.

Moving to open it he glanced and the now dust covered TV, the dark shelf that held all Draco's movies…his life wasn't the same without the small blond it was so dark. He recognized he was in a bad place mentally…a place that he really did not want to be. He was once more wearing Gryffindor's sword the cool metal radiating power was a confronting friend in a dark and dismal time.

Shaking his head he pulled open the portrait looking at the pair that stood beyond it; Ron and Hermione. Harry hadn't spoken to Hermione since the incident. "Harry may we come in?" nodding stiffly he moved to allow them entrance. The three moved to settle in the living room in the couch, the silence was awkward and tension filled. "Harry…" Hermione said quietly into the silence, "Harry I came to apologize, and I want to make things better between us." Snorting Harry looked across at her stone faced. "I know, I've been petty, and jealous, and acting like a petulant child….but I never meant to hurt Draco, or you." Trailing off she choked back tears, "I want to help you, we want to help. We want to bring him home." Harry sighed letting go the rage he felt towards one of his best friends. There was no point holding a grudge it wasn't going to save Draco.

Standing he moved across to his work table grabbing the papers he'd been working on the last month, with great trepidation he handed them to Hermione sitting back in the chair he waited as they read his findings.

-#-#-#-

_He sucked in a deep breath as the bouncing orb enclosed him. Eyes shut tightly he gasped as he could once more breathe. Draco did not want to open his eyes, he knew what was waiting on the other side. Wearily grey eyes opened he saw himself age eleven, standing before an equally young Harry holding out his hand. He watched as the helpless range and anger gripped the young Draco._

_Images blurred and moved the scene changed he was a little older sitting at the Slythernin table quietly looking longingly to the loud rambunctious Gryffindor table epically one messy haired boy. Draco felt silent tears running down his face emotions he had long since buried were being forcibly pulled up through his subconscious. It hurt more then anything he had ever felt. _

_The memories were always different, always painful…the worst moments of his life. Sometimes they were quick, other times they were in detail, each and every moment etched in unbelievable detail as if he was there all over again. The memory faded to black and Draco knew what was coming…while the others varied this one never did. A small sob escaped him. He saw Harry…Harry before the war. Looking determined, Gryffindor's sword glittered on his back in the pale moonlight. He rushed past Draco's non-existence presence. He watched as he himself behind Harry was running towards the two figures on the hill. _

"_Harry!" the Draco in the memory yelled, crying in earnest now Draco watched as the flash on the hill, then himself screaming in horror as he saw Harry's crumpled body on the ground. The memory faded out and the bubble popped and he was alone once more in the desolate landscape. Sobbing Draco fell to his knees crying till he had no tears left, heart broken and so very tired he stared unseeing into the dark place he was in. "Harry…"_

-#-#-#-

Hermione set aside the final paper looking across to Harry, "If I got this right," Hermione began, "You think this stone or whatever had induced a magic coma where Draco is replaying the worst moments of his life?" Harry nodded very grim, 'I came across scrolls from Death Eaters stalking about a new form of 'torture'. The mind is caught in a constant loop of horror while the body wastes away.' Ron and Hermione looked pale and drawn, "That's terrible," Ron whispered to no one in particular.

'I think I have a solution, it's dangerous but it's worth a try…' Hermione looked vaguely uneasy, "What are you thinking Harry?" the tall man stood looking away, 'Mind magic, I'm going to see if I can get inside Draco's nightmare.' There was a stunned silence before Hermione jumped to her feet, "No Harry that's way to dangerous, poking around in peoples minds is….it's I don't even know what it could do. But it could seriously mess both of you." Harry shrugged, 'It's the best chance we have, I will go in and see if I can bring him through. One of the documents was taking about people with strong minds or memories could break out. Draco has a lot of terrible memories the nightmare is strong but if he is stronger he can get through it.'

Both looked helpless as Harry jaw set gathered what he thought he would need, 'Please tell Dumbledore what I have done after I am in...'

TBC…


	14. Nightmares

Authors Note: So I finished this story, there is this part and one more chapter which is basically a bonus lemon and complete smut but rather enjoyable I hope. So anyway here I the second last chapter to this I'll post the final installment tomorrow. If anyone is reading this I will post the chapter in my live journal tonight. Lol doubtful anyone will read it but as a bonus do enjoy the second last installment.

Love Forever Silent

Chapter 14: Nightmares

Harry sat beside the bed watching the IV, a muggle IV drip fluids into his pale and skeletal boyfriend. His body was wasting away, the fluids and muggle treatments were keeping him alive, barely. Taking a steadying breathe he placed a single kiss on pale lifeless lips, before settling hands gently on Draco's forehead. Taking a calm steadying breath, finding his centre he drew of the large well of magic reaching out invisible hands towards the mind of Draco. Gryffindor's sword hummed with power, the room silent as the dark figure by the bedside slumped forward unmoving. As still as the pale figure on the bed.

-#-#-#-

_It was a dark place, Harry felt as though he was floating through the air. "Draco?" he called out not all that surprised that his voice worked in this subconscious. It was nice to once more be able to speak again, after spending so much time silent. He floated through this abyss, before realizing he wasn't deep enough. "Hold on love I'm coming…"_

-#-#-#-

"Madame Pompfry?" Albus Dumbledore entered the infirmary an upset Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. The matronly women came out her office, "Yes Headmaster?" But the trio had stopped at the foot of the bed a look of infinite sadness crept across the normally twinkling eyes. It was too late…

Harry lay as still as Draco across his body, a soft blue light came from the sword strapped to his back. "It's too late…" the headmaster whispered, "All we can do is wait and hope…"

-#-#-#-

"_Draco?" in this world his voice was echoing and hollow, he'd delved deeper into this world and now he stood on a desolate plain. Reaching the ground he walked slowly forward. "Draco!" he spotted the blonde standing motionless in the distance running. "Draco!" the blonde did not respond did not move his attention was somewhere else. Harry suddenly collided with an invisible wall. Falling backwards he pressed hesitantly against the clear wall before him. _

_Standing he leaned against it watching for what seemed like hours as Draco stood unmoving, Harry could not see well through the shifting transparent wall but he thought Draco looked as though he was crying. "Draco…" his voice was horse and croaky from yelling when finally a pop and the wall vanished startled Harry backed away and Draco crumpled to his knees. Hesitantly moving forward he paused several feet from the hunched figure, "Draco?" he whispered. Slowly emotionless grey eyes turned to him, long seconds passed before a terror filled scream rent the air. "NO!" backing away Draco held out his hands defensively. "No! No please no!" crying and gasping he moved away, "Oh god no please, just go no more I don't want to see it anymore…" _

_Unsure what was happening Harry stood still waiting for something to make sense. "Draco," he began calmly, "What is it I'm going to do?" the blonde lay on the ground in a fetal position, sobbing, it was pulling at his heart, soul reaching. Finally he subsided, gasping for breath. "Rejection…" Draco finally whispered in a hoarse voice. Harry sat down close without touching, "Draco what rejection," lifeless eyes again, "Harry will reject me he will say no to me again like always…" unmoving except for his thin chest rising and falling. "Draconis Malfoy, I would never reject you. I love you more then anything." Those eyes moved finally seeing him, "Harry?" pushing himself shakily to his knee Draco looked deeply into two very clear green eyes. A single shaky hand reached out hesitating, "Harry?" the other smiled softly, "Herodotus James Potter," with a cry Draco was in his arms. "I knew you'd come," he whispered against his chest, "I've been trapped here so long, I just wanted to go home…I just wanted to get back to you." _

_Harry's chest hurt, "We are going to get home Draco, we will but it's going to be up to you…"_

-#-#-#-

Ron and Hermione sat between the two beds, Harry and Draco both lay still and quiet it have been a week since Harry went to pull Draco out. "How much longer can they last?" Hermione asked hesitantly to no one in particular. Draco was not looking well despite the IV and muggle treatments they were unsure how much longer his wasted body could hold on. "Please come back soon, this is all my fault…" Hermione took Draco's pale hand gently, silent tears rolling down her face.

-#-#-#-

"_What do you mean Harry?" smiling the taller teen stood helped the smaller teen to his feet, "I mean you need to beat this, these memories your seeing are bad are they not?" a hesitant nod, "You need to push past these, you need to remember the good Draco." The blonde looked stunned, "Push past them and remember those moments that gave you the most happiness and you will pull us out of here."_

_There was an ominous rumble above them, one the many bubbles was breaking away and moving down towards them Draco flinched physically in fear he knew what was coming. Harry gripped him gently by the shoulders, "Draco, you be strong, you be strong for me I will be here with you." Draco looked up slowly earnest green eyes looked back at him, Harry…reaching out gentle pale hands touched his face, tracing where his scars would have been. This was Harry in the time before the war. "You were always so beautiful…"Draco whispered, beautiful lips twisted in a smile, "So are you love," The bubble was looming closer, "Be strong," smiling softly Draco leaned forward kissing Harry, as the bubble descended enclosing the couple._

-#-#-#-

Hermione ran to the gargoyle at top speed, "Cauldron Cakes!" she yelled not pausing at it leapt aside and she hurried up the stairs. "Headmaster! Headmaster!" barging through the door she spotted Dumbledore seated behind the desk, "Sir! Madame Pompfry says they're moving!"

-#-#-#-

_"Harry…" Draco was terrified his insides felt like jelly and his hands were shaking violently. He was watching himself once more watching longingly as a young Harry laughed and joked across the Great Hall. "Be strong Draco what do you remember…what was better." Closing his eyes he mentally sifted through memories, "My birthday…" he whispered concentrating pulling the memory forward. "It's working love…" he heard Harry whisper._

_Opening his eyes he saw the room of requirement, full of his friends, faces lost to them during the war. It had been one of his happiest moments, he watched as his dream self laughed getting hugs and kisses from everyone. He watched as dream Harry picked him up spinning him around before releasing him. "I loved you then you know…" the Harry with him now whispered in his ear. Draco nodded slowly, "I loved you too…" the image was fast wavering and fading as it morphed back to his nightmares. He was once more looking at himself being abused by his father. The man was beating him hard, the other Draco visiblely shied away gasping in sympathetic pain._

_"Think Draco, a better memory…" screwing his eyes shut against the horrifying image he thought of his first kiss with Harry. The memory of the beating faded and he was in the infirmary… winding a bandage around Harry's arm. He smiled lovingly as he watched as they clumsily, shyly met. His emotions were somewhere between a sob and laughter. "That was one of your best memories?" came the soft voice from his right. He nodded shakily as he watched the scene again and again. This one was longer to fade out, the memory stronger. Draco knew the image this time coming, he saw the field again at night heard the horrifying laughter this time he was ready._

_"Be strong Draco…" but the blonde was already concentrating on the best memory he had. He felt the bubble shudder and the memory of him and Harry, the first time they had made love. When Harry had made him his. Opening his eyes he watched as he and Harry thrust against each other arching, moaning in ecstasy "Is that how you see me?" He glanced at the Harry standing beside him, before looking to the one in the memory. "What do you mean?" the real Harry beside him was frowning in confusion, "I look, like I did before…you don't see my scars." Draco smiled pulling him close, "Love is blind, Herodotus." Kissing him deeply Draco felt the bubble give one tremendous shudder before the sound of shattering._

_They were being pulled upwards Draco held tight to Harry, "You did it, you fought it and won." Draco held him closer, "While I still have my voice Draco, I love you always…"_

-#-#-#-

Harry opened his eyes scaring the daylights out of Ron who was nodding off beside the bed. "Harry!" bolting upright he, sat back down just as quickly as his knees gave out. "Oh god mate!" Clear blue eyes filled with tears, "We thought we'd lost you…" he croaked out. Sitting up the other man patted him on the shoulder smiling he opened his mouth to say all was well but all that came out was a wheezy croak. Smiling sadly he had forgotten for a moment he could no longer speak.

A moan came from the bed where the still figure of Draco lay. Harry was over by his bedside in a moment. Pale eyes fluttered open, "Harry…" he mumbled before a wracking cough caught him. Madame Pompfry having heard the noise hurried in with a glass of water shouting in surprise to see both patents awake. "Oh Harry! You clever boy you've done it!" wasting no time she moved to Draco's beside to check him over.

The doors to the infirmary were opened and Dumbledore entered followed by Hermione. The brown haired girl cried out, rushing to Draco's side sobbing her apologies. It was all quite a bit of confusion as the small blonde was checked over. Harry explained himself to the headmaster. Ron and Hermione explaining what had happed since they'd be under.

About two hours later things had settled, Dumbledore had left twinkle in his eye restored. Ron, and Hermione now sat quietly as Harry and Draco ate. Harry eating quite a bit more then his lover, but happy to see the blonde eating. The air was still thick with tension, things were still unresolved between Harry and Hermione, the tall man was not nearly as forgiving as Draco.

"I want to try and explain Harry," a single emerald eye threw her a look that could have frozen water. "I just…I was so jealous, you've just accomplished so much and I…I haven't." She looked down at her robes, "I always thought it'd be me who was the one to go somewhere, and you were appointed a teacher, you got order of Merlin First Class, you were knighted your liaison for the ministry…Harry your tittles go on and on. You've published a best selling book." She was crying now tears running down her face, "You deserve it all Harry, you were so strong and so brave and I was being a little petulant child and could not just be happy for my best friend. Now…now I think I've lost you forever cause I was too stupid to just let it go."

Stifling a sob she clutched Ron's hand, Draco settled his hand on Harry he looked at him gesturing with his head. The dark haired man sighed, if Draco could forgive her he guessed he could as well. Standing he moved to kneel down eye level with Hermione, 'Hermione you've been one of my best friends since first year we have been through so much together. If Draco can forgive so can I…' the words faded in the air and Hermione threw her arms around him sobbing.

-#-#-#-

It was very late Harry was now settled comfortable in the hospital bed Draco nestled in his arms. The blonde was settled over his lovers heart, the strong steady beat lulling him to sleep. Scared he reached up in the air above them his hands moving in the familiar patterns in the dim light, 'You'll be here when I wake?' callused fingers ran up smooth pale arms across, long delicate fingers, before signing as well. 'Always, I'll be here when you wake tomorrow and everyday after that…' with a smile he settled back against his love.

TBC…


	15. Six Years Later

Author's Note: So FNISHED! This is it the last little smutty treat but this story is finished my friends. Thank you to everyone, it's like four years later but we got it done my longest story to date and I thank you for all your support and putting up with random updates. My venture into the world of Harry Potter has been interesting and I am toying with a new story about my fav couple Draco and Harry. I shall see where it goes but I do have quite a few stories on the go. As always reviews welcome, thanks!

Love Forever Silent

Epilogue: Six years later…

'In order to defend against the Dark Arts, you need to understand the Dark Arts…' Professor Potter was writing in the chalkboard back to the class. Behind him his Advanced DADA seventh years was furiously scribbling notes, except for several of the girls who were sighing trying to gain attention form the hot Professor Potter. While two other boys where more interested in something very different… 'Mr. Edwards, what is it about Mr. Weathers that is more interesting then me at this very moment?' there was a ripple of laughter throughout the class. Harry hid a grin as he glanced at the two teens blushing beet red.

-#-#-#-

The bells tolled and class ended, once all the kids had filtered out he gathered his work heading for the door only to come face to face with the Transfiguration teacher, 'Hey Hermione, how you feeling?' groaning she huffed settling her hand behind her back, "Way to pregnant Harry," grinning he offered her his arm as the headed for the Great Hall and lunch.

Hermione and Ron were three years married and currently expecting their first. The pregnant Hermione was entering her final month and ready to pop at any moment. Making it to the Great Hall he helped her to her seat before settling next to her. He saw his best mate tracking across the hall he was a looking rather dirty, with a roughish grin. Hermione gave a huff as young female students followed her husband's progress across the floor. He joined them at the head table, "Oi mate doing well?" he gave Harry a friendly pat, Ron was the Care of Magical Creature Professor Hagrid having decided to give up the teaching part preferring to maintain the grounds of Hogwarts.

Headmaster Dumbledore had retired four years ago, leaving Professor McGonagall to be headmaster which had made Harry now head of Gryffindor house. Laughing the three began the noon meal.

-#-#-#-

Harry sat on his broom monitoring the practice, the Quiddictch team was looking very decent this year. Blowing his whistle he motioned for them to touchdown on the field, 'Excellent job guys, lets pack it in for the night.' The last of the team was moving across the large field back to the castle. Settling his broom over his shoulder he began to follow whistling softly, the sun was setting and it was the beginning of a new school year.

Smiling he headed for the main entrance a figure leaned in the open doorway, "Hey stranger…" the other figure whispered. Grinning Harry jumped the steps two at a time, 'Hey love…' the tall dark haired man pulled the slim blonde into his arms. Draco was dressed casually in his tight jeans and one of Harry's large hoodie's. Twenty-three year old Draco was just as beautiful as the day he'd met him. 'Off early tonight?' the med-wizard smiled, "Yeah, I thought I'd surprise you," long arms wrapped around Harry's neck, leaning forward Draco bite his lovers ear hard, "You look so hot Harry…" smirking the other man looked down at his Gryffindor jersey he was wearing for practice. "You look exactly like you did the day you won the Quidditch cup our final year…I wanted to fuck you so bad." Dark brows raised in arousal, "You were so hot, tough and toned the game was brutal and hard…makes my knees weak just thinking about it."

His erection was straining against his pants, without a permeable he tossed Draco over his shoulder making a dash for their bedroom. He barley waited while Draco signed the password, running up the stairs to the bed. Laughing the blonde bounced across the bed coming up on his knees he shed his sweater his skin tight white t-shirt rode up on pale abs. Harry froze standing beside the bed, he watched as long elegant fingers unsnapped the button fly of the tight jeans pulling them low…Draco did not wear underwear with those jeans. Swallowing thickly Harry stood unmoving as the jeans went lower. "Harry you were so good today at the game…so tough…you've carried me back here what are you going to do to me?" Harry grinned wolfishly his lover wanted to play. 'You Draco…I'm going to make mine…' shedding his shirt he crawled across the bed.

"Oh yeah?" coming up to Draco he threaded his fingers through silky blonde hair pulling it back sharply he exposed the pale sleek neck. He bite hard relishing the moans his little lover was making, Draco had a little bit of a domination fetish. He loved it when Harry took charge, gave him no option simply threw him down and ravished him. Strong arms surrounded him as Harry all but ripped his shirt off. Long loose blonde hair fell across narrow shoulders, he looked incredibly innocent his pale eyes lidded with lust, lush lips swollen from harsh kisses.

-#-#- lemon edited please see live journal -#-#-

Sighing softly Draco cuddled close as was their nightly ritual he lifted his hands above him silhouetted in the moonlight long fingers began to sign out words. 'Will you be here when I wake?' large tanned hands joined his, 'Always, I'll be here when you wake tomorrow and everyday after that…' titling his head up he kissed Harry slowly, lingering. "I love you Harry Potter," he felt those lips smile against his. Before they spoke silently, 'I love you Draco Malfoy,' content they slipped off to sleep, all was right with the world.

End.


End file.
